Bolt's Legacy: A Different Shade
by bolt fan 21
Summary: After being raised in a lab because of his superpowers, Artie's son Seeley longs for the outside world. With the help of his new friends Seeley must decide between the outside world and his life at the lab.
1. Chapter 1

Bolt's Legacy: A Different Shade.

Chapter 1: Isn't this the perfect way to introduce me?

Artie's point of view.

Hey it's me Artie. Only 3 days have passed since I found out I was going to be a father. It was Thanksgiving and Lilly and I decided to announce our news that day. My whole family including Presto and Scooter were there.

"We have a lot to be thankful for this year. New friends, new family members. Soon we'll have more new family members. I'm proud to announce that Lilly and I are going to be parents." I told my family and friends. We were immediately swarmed with hugs.

"Congratulations guys! When is the big day?" My dad asked me.

"New Year's Eve. We're going to have New Year's babies." Lilly giggled.

"I'm happy for you guys. I feel like I'm going to become a grandfather again." Presto told us.

"Thank you all. We're glad to have you here with us to celebrate." I explained. A week later Lilly and I started talking about baby names.

"We've got a little less than a month left and we haven't talked about baby names. I like the names : Pippin, Flynn, and Meggie." Lilly explained.

"I like the names: Jess, Marty and Seeley." I told Lilly.

"I like those names too. Sounds like we have names covered." Lilly chuckled. She suddenly looked confused.

"Is something wrong?" I asked Lilly.

"No Artie it was just a kick." Lilly replied, as she stiffed a laugh. I rested a paw on her tummy hoping to feel one of the kittuppies move. Sure enough I was met with a flurry of kicks.

"Hey little guys it's your daddy. You shouldn't be up this late. I've got just the thing to put you to sleep. Mr Hug a Bug, Hug a Bug, Hug a Bug Bear. If you try to find him, well he won't be there. But if you're feeling blue and a little bit scared. He'll be right beside you, Mr Hug a Bug Bear." I sang quietly.

"You're going to be a great father." Lilly told me.

"I really hope I will be. What if they don't like me?" I asked Lilly.

"Artie there's six of them, one is bound to like you." Lilly giggled.

Lilly's point of view.

In what seemed like only a few days it was a week before my due date. I had a small curious visitor one day. It was Audrey's son Hiccup. He looked like his father but had his mother's markings.

"Mrs Lilly I have a question." Hiccup told me.

"What is your question, Hiccup?" I asked Hiccup.

"Why is your tummy so big?" Hiccup asked me.

"It's because I'm going the have kittuppies soon." I told him.

"Wow! That's so cool." Hiccup giggled, as he hugged me. Audrey joined us moments later.

"There you are Hiccup. Come on it's bed time." Audrey told Hiccup.

"Okay momma, bye Lilly." Hiccup yawned.

"Bye Hiccup." I told Hiccup.

"You're getting really close. How are you feeling?" Audrey asked me.

"I feel like I swallowed a planet." I chuckled.

"I remember that feeling. It will all be over before you know it." Audrey replied.

"Mommy!" Audrey's daughter Lucy called.

"Sorry duty calls. I'll talk to you later." Audrey explained.

(One week later.)

I collapsed onto my makeshift nest at Fletcher Labs in exhaustion. Penny's dad wanted to keep me there for observations. My hard work was finally over. I glanced at my side and saw 5 tiny newborns, as well as the youngest that was sleeping in my paws.

"You did amazing Lilly. They're so perfect, just like you." Artie told me. At that moment the little kittuppy in my arms squirmed out and bumped noses with Artie.

"I see a lot of you in this little guy." I giggled.

Artie's point of view.

I was in awe of my new children. "Can we come in?" Mom asked me. She was followed by dad and Sherlock's son Preston. Preston had been very small and sickly at birth so Penny's dad Logan had done a few alterations to him. He now had super speed.

"Come on in guys." I told them. Preston looked a little nervous. "Come on Preston, they won't bite. At least not yet." I chuckled.

"They're so cute! What are their names?" My mom asked me.

"We have Jess, Flynn, Pippin, Marty, Meggie, and the smallest is Seeley." I explained. Preston eagerly joined us.

"Hi little Seeley, I'm Preston. I'm your big cousin and I'll take good care of you." Preston told Seeley.

"I know you'll be a great cousin to him." Lilly chuckled. We suddenly heard ticking coming from some where. I knew immediately that it wasn't a clock.

"Guys we have to get out of here! There's a bomb in here." I told everyone. Me, Lilly, mom, and dad each grabbed a pup. Dad and I came back and got what I thought was the last pup and Preston.

"We have 6 here. Whose missing." I asked my family. I realized that Seeley was missing just as I heard an explosion. I rushed into the room to find him. He was in really bad shape and I thought I had lost him. I suddenly felt him squirm.

"There there, it's okay. I've got you."I told Seeley, as I carefully picked him up. I was able to get him outside at the moment that Penny's dad joined us. He carefully took Seeley from me.

"We can save him." Penny's dad told us. We waited for what seemed like a hundred years. Penny kept us company for those two hours.

"How is he dad?" Penny asked her dad.

"He has the Fletcher family stubbornness. _We were able to save Seeley by doing a few genetic modifications." Penny's dad explained. _

_"What kind?" Penny asked her dad._

_"He had some shrapnel that was about to enter his heart. We got most out but we put in an Arc Reactor to keep the rest out. In short he's the dog Bolt thought he was. He's got the super speed, super-bark, lazer eyes, the ability to speak, and invincibility. We need to keep him for a few months to train him to properly use his powers." Penny's dad explained._

"Can Artie and Lilly go and see him?" Penny asked.

"They're more than welcome to go see him. We're keeping him in a incubator type tank. For the first weeks his powers will be coming in in spurts. We need to keep him in there for the first few weeks while he can't control his powers." Penny's dad explained.

I walked in and saw Seeley laying in the tank covered in: bandages, tubes, and wires. He looked so helpless. I could faintly see his Arc Reactor glowing.

"Hey little guy I'm your dad. I know you're going to grow up to be great. I wish I could just give you a big hug. I hope you'll get to come home soon. I love you Seeley." I told Seeley. At that moment I saw fireworks outside the window and hoped that some day Seeley would see them.

Seeley's point of view.

Hi I'm Seeley and I'm three weeks old. Today I finally got to leave that weird tank thing I've been in for longer than I can remember. The humans gave my this weird collar as well. I don't know what it does yet but I'll figure it out. Today I met my mother Freya, and my siblings: Preston, Bingley, and Joy. There's lot's of other puppies here, but I don't know their names.

Song: Flying my Colors.

The other puppies: (Singing.) I'm flying my colors so that everyone can see! Isn't this the perfect way to introduce me? (Seeley watches the others curiously.)

To say that I'm different. I'm special it's true! Let the magic of my colors put it's power on you. Here's Preston! (Preston lifts Seeley onto his back.)

Preston: I have a heart on my chest and a smile on my face. I'll be here for you at any time or place. (Seeley giggles.

And Joy doesn't have much to say, but she's perfect in every way. (Joy hides behind Freya.)

Dreamer: (Singing.) I'm dreamer that's what I do. And I'll do my best to help you. (Preston puts Seeley down.)

Bingley: Bingley the bright, that's me. I can solve any problem thinking logically. (Bingley hugs Seeley.)

The other puppies: (Singing.) I'm flying my colors so that everyone can see! Isn't this the perfect way to introduce me? (The other puppies skip around Seeley.

To say that I'm different. I'm special it's true! Let the magic of my colors put it's power on you. Here's Bubbles!

Bubbles: You can call me any time you're sad! I'll play with you and make you feel more glad! (Bubbles tickles Seeley.)

Frank: My name's Frank, I'm always feeling blue. If it's not one thing it's another. Oh what am I going to do. (Seeley isn't sure what to think of Seeley.)

Seeley: Do you guys really like me?

The other puppies: (Singing.) Everybody likes you! Flying my colors so that everyone can see! Isn't this the perfect way to introduce me? (Bingley lift's Seeley onto his back.)

To say that I'm different. I'm special it's true! Let the magic of my colors put it's power on you. (Seeley squeals in delight.)

I'm Flying my colors so that everyone can see! Isn't this the perfect way to introduce me? (Preston remembers Seeley being born.)

To say that I'm different. I'm special it's true! Let the magic of my colors put it's power on you. (Seeley watches fireworks from the window.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: And I know for absolute certain that everything is certainly fine.

Seeley's point of view.

When I was a month old I finally got a playmate my age. My new playmate was a squirrel named Edison. Doctor Logan Fletcher had found him after a storm. I simply called the squirrel Eddie because Edison was too hard for me to say.

Once I was two months old I became adjusted to life in the lab. Edison and I began sharing a bunk bed. Every morning I greeted the day with plenty of optimism.

Song: Morning in Fletcher Labs.

Seeley: (Singing.) Morning in Fletcher Labs shimmers! (Seeley springs out of bed.)

Morning in Fletcher Labs shines! (Seeley pulls a blanket off of a snoring Eddie.)

And I know for absolute certain that everything is certainly fine! (Seeley leaves to go on his morning walk.)

There's doctor Renee en route to her office. (Renee stops to pet Seeley.)

There's the coffee guy giving refills. (Coffee guy: Good morning Seeley.)

My world is so gentle and still. Can things ever go wrong? I don't think that they will. (Seeley stops to watch the fish in the aquarium.)

Morning in Fletcher Labs shimmers! Morning in Fletcher Labs shines! (Artie spins in a swivel chair.)

And I know for absolute certain that everything is certainly fine! (Seeley bumps into Preston.)

Seeley's point of view.

My song was abruptly stopped when I ran into Preston. "Oops sorry Preston." I told Preston. Preston simply smiled at me.

"It's alright little brother. No harm done." Presto chuckled.

"That's good. I was just out for my morning walk. I might go back to my room and rest before my training starts." I told Preston. I get tired quickly sometimes. Mom says it's because of my weak heart.

"You should definitely go rest kiddo, you look a little tired." Presto replied. So I bid adieu to my brother and went back to my room.

"Mr sunshine is back already? That's an academy record." Eddie teased.

"I'm just a little tired right now. I don't want to miss seeing the light show tonight." I told Eddie, as I climbed the ladder.

"Oh yeah the light show that you've talked about for the past month." Eddie yawned.

"I saw it a month ago for the first time. It was the day they let me out of that fish tank thingy. I have this strange feeling that they're meant for me. I know that sounds dumb." I sighed.

"Not at all, Seeley. I understand that it means a lot to you. Maybe you'll see them in person some day." Eddie explained.

"I really want to see them in person. I'll ask mom later if I can." I told Eddie. About 30 minutes later, doctor Fletcher woke me up.

"Rise and shine Seeley! It's training time." Doctor Fletcher told me.

"Alright I'll get up." I yawned, as I did the stereotypical cat stretch. So I followed doctor Fletcher to the gym.

"Hop on, Seeley. Let's test your speed." Doctor told me, as he led me to the treadmill.

"Let's do this!" I cheered, as I hopped onto the treadmill. I finally beat my best speed.

"Nice job Seeley. You're getting better every day. Let's do target practice next." Doctor Fletcher suggested.

"My personal favorite activity." I told Doctor Fletcher. I loosened myself up and proceeded to hit a bullseye on every single target. "Oh come on that was easy." I told Doctor Fletcher. After a few more tests we wrapped up my training.

"Great job today Seeley. Enjoy the rest of your day." Doctor Fletcher explained.

"Thank you Doctor Fletcher." I told him.

"You're welcome Seeley." Doctor Fletcher replied. I went to see mom next.

"Hey sugar cube, what brings you here?" Mom asked me.

"I was wondering if I could maybe go outside tonight?" I asked mom.

"No sweetie, you're too young. Between your powers and the arc reactor in your chest you'd get sliced up like a Christmas ham." Mom told me.

"I can defend myself. Doctor Fletcher could tell you that." I stuttered.

Song: Mother Knows Best.

Freya: Look at you, you're as fragile as a flower. Still barely even a sapling or a sprout. (Singing.) You know why we stay in the lab. (Seeley: I know-)

That's right to keep you safe and sound, Seeley. (Freya holds Seeley uncomfortably close.)

I always knew this day was coming. I knew you'd want to someday leave the nest. (Seeley looks disappointed.)

Soon but yet, trust me dear. Mother knows best! (Freya picks Seeley up.)

Mother knows best, listen to your mother. It's a scary world out there. (Freya sneaks up on Seeley.)

Your mommy knows best. One way or another something will go wrong I swear! (Seeley hides under a blanket.)

Monsters! Thugs! Avalanches, and quicksand. (Seeley isn't sure what half of the things his mom just named are, but is scared none the less.)

Poachers and snakes! (Grimly.) Dissection labs. Seeley: (Frightened squeak.)no!

Seeley: (Frightened squeak.)no!

Freya: (Singing.) Yes! Also diseases, creatures with pointy teeth! Stop I can't take any more you'll just upset me. (Freya fake cries.)

Your mother's right here, she will protect you. (Freya pulls Seeley out from under the blanket.)

Seeley here's what I suggest! Skip the drama stay with your momma! Mother knows best. (Freya spins in a dramatic circle.)

Mother knows best, take it from your mummy. On your own you won't survive. (Freya scoffs at the thought of Seeley surviving on his own.)

Sloppy, fur is a mess, immature, clumsy. They'll eat you up alive! (Seeley isn't sure what any of this has to do with going outside.)

You're gullible, naive, and too small. You still need to bathe. (Freya walks slowly around Seeley.)

Plus you're getting a little chubby. I'm just saying because I love you. (Freya pulls Seeley in for an awkward hug.)

Mother understands, she's here to help you. Darling here's what I suggest. (Freya turns Seeley around so she can look him in the eye.)

"Seeley, never ask to leave again." Freya told me.

"Okay mom." I sighed.

Freya: (Singing.) Don't forget it! You'll regret it. Mother knows best. (Seeley's ears droop in disappointment.)

Seeley's point of view.

After that some what superfluous musical number I went back to my room. "Any luck?" Eddie asked me.

"I don't wanna talk about it." I grumbled.

"Oh come on Seeley, it can't be that bad." Eddie replied.

"She told me no. She sang about all the reasons I can't go." I sighed.

"Well that's a little silly. Maybe when you get older you can go." Eddie suggested.

"I really hope so. It's been my dream for as long as I can remember." I told Eddie.

"Don't give up, Seeley. Some day we'll go and see them in person." Eddie assured me.

"I really hope so." I told Eddie. So we watched movies and played games until it was time for the light show. Even Preston joined us.

"Getting excited about seeing the light show?" Preston asked me. I ran to greet my big brother.

"Preston! You made it!" I told Preston, as I tackled him.

"Anything for my favorite little brother. I love you Seeley." Preston chuckled. He was truly the best big brother on the planet. I loved Bingley and Joy as well, but I've always been closer with Preston.

"I love you too BBBFF." I told Preston. After what felt like ages the light show started. Once it was over I had to say bye to Preston.

"Well Seeley I enjoyed hanging out tonight. I'll see you in the morning." Preston told me, as he hugged me.

"I'm glad you came. Can you sing my lullaby before you leave?" I asked Preston, as I climbed the bunk bed ladder.

"Of course I will." Preston told me, as he climbed the ladder. "Mr Hug a Bug, Hug a Bug, Hug a Bug Bear. If you try to find him, well he won't be there. But if you're feeling blue and a little bit scared. He'll be right beside you, Mr Hug a Bug Bear." Preston sang.

I had already fallen asleep by this point. "Goodnight Seeley. I love you." Preston whispered, as he tucked me in and gave me my stuffed bunny Hazel.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Every morning just the same.

Dusty's point of view.

Hello my name is Dusty. I'm a completely normal stray cat. I have a twin brother named Fox that I've looked after since my parents died. Fox is completely blind in one eye so I look after him. "Alright Fox we need to snatch some breakfast." I told Fox.

"Why can't we just beg?" Fox asked me.

"Come on Fox, mom and dad raised us better that that. Now let's scope out the breakfast scene this morning." I told Fox.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Fox sighed.

"Oh come on Fox, lighten up a bit. It's a dog eat dog world out here. Only the strong survive. Now let's get some breakfast." I told Fox. I spotted a lovely chicken biscuit sitting uneaten on a deserted table.

"Now that's what I call good eats." I chuckled to myself. I made sure that no one was watching and went in for the prize. I managed to snatch the biscuit and stuff it into my bag. Fox had made a few good finds as well.

"Hey that cat just stole a biscuit! Get her!" A woman screeched.

"Come on Fox let's get out of here." I told Fox, as I grabbed Fox.

One Jump Ahead.

Dusty: (Singing.) Gotta keep one jump ahead of the humans. One swing ahead of the net. (Dusty and Fox narrowly escape angry humans.)

I bet you'd treat me better if I were your pet.( Dusty rolls a garbage can in the path of the mob.)

One jump ahead of the lawmen. That's all and that's no joke. (Fox struggles to keep up with Dusty.)

These people don't care that I'm broke. (Dusty taunts the crowd.)

Vendor: (Singing, in a harsh tone.) Riff raff! (The Vendor tries to snag the two cats.)

Lady: Dirty cat!

Other women: Varmint! Take that! (The Lady sprays the two cats with a hose.)

Dusty: It's just a little snack guys. (Dusty shakes herself off.)

Dogs: (Singing.) Rip her open get it back guys.

Dusty: I can take a hint gotta face the facts. You're my only friend, Fox. (Dusty and Fox duck into an alley.)

Female alley cats: Oh look Dusty and Fox have hit rock bottom. They've caused a rise in crime. (Fox hides behind Dusty.)

Alpha female cat: I'd blame parents but they don't have any. (The cat shoves Dusty away.)

Dusty: (Singing.) Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat. I'll tell you about it when I have the time. (Dusty and Fox are found by the mob.)

One jump ahead of these slow pokes. One skip ahead of my death. (Dusty drags Fox along behind her.)

The only thing worse than these guys' bite is their breath.

One step ahead of the hit man. A dash ahead of the flock. I think I'll take a ride around the block. (Dusty and Fox jump onto the fender of a moving car.)

Man: Stop that thief!

Woman: She's a vandal! (Dusty hangs onto the fender for dear life.)

Other woman: Scandal!

Fox: (Singing.) Let's not be too hasty. (Fox is scared out of his mind.)

Large dog: I still think having cat for lunch would be rather tasty!

Dusty: I have to steal to live. Otherwise we'd get along. (Dusty jumps off of the car.)

One jump ahead of their feet. One hop higher than they can jump. (Dusty suddenly has an idea.)

One trick to get out of this disaster. They may be quick but I'm much faster. (Dusty hops onto the railing of a bridge.)

Here it goes, better throw my hand in. Wish me happy landing. All I've got to do is jump. (Dusty leaps off of the bridge, dragging Fox with her.)

Dusty's point of view.

My plan worked. The mob didn't follow us. We finally made it home. "Warn me next time before you decide to hurl us into the pond." Fox sputtered.

"Would you rather be in the pound? You need to lighten up Fox. You scare too easily." I told Fox. Our uncle Scout greeted us at our little home.

"I leave you two alone for a few hours and I come home to this? Come on guys I raised you better than this." Scout sighed.

"It's my fault, this was all my idea. I was reckless." I told Scout.

"I appreciate your honesty, Dusty. All that matters now is that you're safe." Uncle Scout told me.

Seeley's point of view.

Only two weeks had passed since the fireworks. I still really wanted to go outside. Preston was currently babysitting me and Eddie. "I'm bored." I sighed, as a scooted myself around the room on my stomach.

"Well what do you want to do?" Preston asked me.

"You know what I want to do." I told Preston, as I continued scooting around the room.

"Okay correction: what do you want to do that won't get me in trouble?" Preston asked me.

"We could watch a movie." I suggested.

"Alright Seeley, I'll go find a new movie for you to watch." Preston told me. He returned a few minutes later with a dvd. The dvd had cute bunnies on the cover and said: Watership Down.

"Watership Down?" I asked Preston.

"It looks like a cute movie. It looks like a fun movie." Preston told me. I smiled and ran to get my stuffed bunny Hazel and my blanket. I watched the movie eagerly and loved it.

Preston kept trying to cover my eyes during gory parts but those parts didn't scare me. "All the world will be your enemy, Prince of a Thousand enemies. And if they catch you, they will kill you. But first they must catch you: digger, listener, runner, Prince with the swift warning. Be cunning and full of tricks and your people will never be destroyed." The narrator said, as the final scene ended.

"I am so sorry Seeley. I'm never letting you watch something like that again." Preston told me, as he held me close.

"Are you kidding me? I loved that movie! Can we watch it again?" I asked Preston. Preston was horrified.

"You guys will have to rewatch it without me. That movie is too creepy." Preston told me.

"Come on it's just a movie." Eddie snickered.

"I know it's just a movie. But if anyone asks tell them we watched Oliver and Company." Preston explained. Mom joined us moments later.

"Hey mommy." I told my mom.

"Hey sweetheart, what have you guys been doing?" Mom asked.

"We've been watching Oliver and Company." I lied. Mom would have my head if she knew what I watched.

"Oh really now? Funny this dvd says Watership Down." Mom replied.

"We watched both." Eddie added.

"Well it sounds like you guys had fun. I just came to check on you guys. I love you Seeley." Mom told me.

"I love you too mom." I told mom. So mom left and Preston was relieved.

"That was really close. Let's just pretend that all this doesn't happen." Preston told me.

"Alright Preston. I'm still calling my stuffed bunny Hazel-rah though." I explained.

"That's fine with me. But right now it's your nap time." Preston told me, as he picked me up.

"Alright Preston. Can we watch another movie later?" I asked Preston.

"Sure we can, Seeley. Sweet dreams." Preston told me, as he tucked me in.

Preston's point of view.

I laid there on the bed watching my little cousin sleep soundly. He has always known me as his big brother. I wish he could at least meet his real parents and siblings. The doctors for some reason won't let them visit Seeley.

I wished that I could keep him safe forever. Me and Eddie are all he has. It broke my heart that I couldn't tell him about his real parents and siblings. I looked down at the sleeping kittuppy by my side and smiled. His arc reactor gave off a lot of light, and I wondered how he can sleep with all that light.

I knew one day he'd lose his childlike innocence. But for the time being he was my sweet adopted baby brother.

"I'll never leave you Seeley." I whispered. So I burried my head in his soft baby fur and fell asleep.

Artie's point of view.

It had been 2 months since I last saw Seeley. I still think about him every day. Penny's dad says he's doing remarkably well for his age. I had gone to visit Penny and my family that day. "Are you thinking about Seeley again?" Bolt asked me.

"Yes, I'm just worried about him." I sighed.

"I'm sure he's doing just fine. He's got Penny's dad and Preston. He's going to be just fine." Bolt assured me.

"I hope you're right. I'm just worried when I do see him again if he'll be upset that I wasn't there for him." I told Bolt.

"He'll understand once you tell him. It will all work out, I promise." Bolt told me.

"Thanks Bolt." I replied.

"You're welcome Artie." Bolt told me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The world is big but little people turn it around.

Seeley's point of view.

When I was 3 months old, Doctor Fletcher took Preston, Bingley, and Joy with him to a conference. "But why can't I go?" I asked Bingley.

"Because you're still a little kid. Your day will come, Seeley." Bingley told me.

"I'm not a little kid, Bingley. I'm 10 in dog years." I grumbled.

"That's really not very old. You're practically a baby. Just hold down the fort, okay?" Preston asked me.

"Fine, I guess I can do that." I told Preston.

"Well I have you a present, but you have to promise to be good." Preston told me.

"Cross my heart, hope to fly! Stick a cupcake in my eye." I giggled. Preston handed me a teddy bear.

"I got this for you a while back. It made me think of your favorite lullaby. Take good care of him for me." Preston explained.

"Thank you Preston." I told Preston, as I hugged him.

"You're welcome Seeley. I'll be back tomorrow. I love you Seeley." Preston replied.

"I love you too Preston." I told Preston. After they left I went back to my room.

"Well look who it is, the oncoming storm. Back from trying to become a stowaway." Edison teased.

"Very funny Eddie. They say I'm too little." I sighed.

Song: Little people.

Seeley: (Singing.) Everyone laughs at me because I am small. They laugh because I'm not as tall as them. (Seeley is disappointed.)

I say there's a whole lot to learn down here on the ground. The world big but little people turn it around. (Seeley puts his teddy bear up.)

If I ever face a bad guy who is as tall as the sky, I can still punch him right in the eye. I've never fought anyone but I still believe this is true. (Seeley playfully tackles Eddie.)

It only goes to show what little people can do. So listen here grownups with your heads in the clouds. (Seeley hops onto a bookshelf.)

It's really quite useful to get lost in a crowd. So keep your grownup stuff I don't really care. For better or worse this is the way that I am. (Eddie watches Seeley.)

Be careful what you do, cause I'll grow up to be big too! (Seeley imagines being grown up.)

And little people know how to fight. We seem like easy pickings but we pack a big bite! (Seeley playfully chews on his stuffed bunny.)

So never underestimate a dog because he's only a pup! We'll fight like an army and we won't give up! (Seeley playfully attacks his teddy bear.)

So you better run for cover when this pup grows up. (Seeley feels empowered.)

Seeley's point of view.

"It's really not so bad being a kid. You can still squeeze under the couch." Eddie explained.

"That's true. The best things can be found down there. There are plenty of advantages to being this little. We can still have plenty of fun with out Preston. We can watch Watership Down." I told Eddie.

"That's true! Preston hates that movie." Eddie chuckled.

Dusty's point of view.

I'm going to be completely honest, I hate being a stray some times. My brother and I are in constant fear of being killed. Plus people aren't very nice to strays anyways. "Come on Fox, time to go look for food." I told Fox.

"Alright Dusty, try not to get us killed today." Fox yawned.

"Don't be such a baby, Fox. Come on let's go find some food." I told Fox.

Suddenly a large German Shepherd mix approached us. "I couldn't help but hear that you guys are orphans. My name is Brujon and I would like to offer you two a job." Brujon explained.

"That would be great! I told Brujon.

"Great! Just meet me at the warehouse tomorrow. I look forward to having you guys on my work force." Brujon replied.

"Thank you Mr Brujon." Fox told Brujon.

"You're welcome. I will see you bright and early tomorrow." Brujon replied.

"Yes sir, we'll be there." I told Brujon. After he left, Fox gave me a puzzled look.

"Dusty I can't work a job. I'm half blind. I can barely keep up with you, let alone a job." Fox stuttered.

"I'll help you. No one will ever know." I told Fox.

Seeley's point of view.

Meanwhile Eddie and I were bored out of our minds. "I miss Preston." I sighed.

"I do too. What's with you and him anyways?" Eddie asked me.

"I grew up with two brothers and a sister but Preston was the only one I was really close with. He's my BBBFF." I told Eddie.

"He's your what now?" Eddie asked me. I sighed.

"Big brother best friend forever. I feel like I'm seeing him less and less." I told Eddie.

Song: My BBBFF.

Seeley: (Singing.) When I was just a puppy I never found myself wanting to see how many people I could meet. (Seeley remembers being shy as a baby.)

I had my family, didn't know that I would ever need other people to make my life complete. (Seeley remembers meeting Eddie.)

But there was one person that I cared for. I knew he would be there for me! (Seeley thinks about his bound with Preston.)

Like two peas in a pod we went everywhere together. (Preston is shown playfully giving Seeley a noogie.)

He enjoyed staying with us for the night. (Seeley remembers their sleepovers.)

We've never had any fights. We shared our hopes. (Seeley remembers Preston watching the fireworks with him.)

We shared our dreams. (Seeley remembers telling Preston about his desire to go outside.)

I miss him more than I realized it seems. (Seeley wipes the tears from his eyes.)

Eddie: (Singing.) Your big brother best friend forever. Like two peas in a pod you went every where together. (Eddie smiles.)

Seeley: And even though he's far away, I hope he will stay my big brother best friend forever. (Seeley hopes Preston comes home soon.)

Seeley's point of view.

The next day Preston came home. "Preston you're back!" I cheered, as I launched myself at Preston.

"Of course I came back, I couldn't leave my little brother forever. Did you guys have fun?" Preston asked me.

"We had lots of fun! And you know what tonight is don't you?" I asked Preston excitedly.

"Of course I do. I wouldn't miss watching the light show with you for the world." Preston chuckled.

"Yay! I can't wait for tonight! I've waited all month for this." I told Preston excitedly.

"I know you have, Seeley. I love watching it with you." Preston giggled, as he hugged me.

"I enjoy watching it with you too. I drew you a picture while you were gone." I told Preston excitedly. A few days ago I learned to draw by sticking a crayon in my mouth and making designs.

"That's great!" Preston chuckled. So we went to my room. I pulled out a picture I had drawn of me and Preston.

"This is great Seeley! Thank you." Preston told me, as he looked at the drawing.

"You're welcome." I replied. We spent the day playing and watching movies. Then it was finally time for the light show. Afterwards Preston decided to stay in our room with us.

"Alright pipsqueak, bed time." Preston told me.

"Do we have to?" Eddie asked Preston.

"Yes guys, come on let's get you two in bed." Preston chuckled. So I climbed the ladder to my bed.

"Preston, will you always be here for me?" I asked Preston..

"Of course I will. You're my little brother and I love you." Preston explained.

"Will you still love me if I live to be a hundred years old?" I asked Preston.

"I will never stop loving you, my sweet Seeley." Preston chuckled.

"I want to be just like you when I get older. I want to do everything you do." I told Preston.

"You're going to grow up to be incredible one day. You've got lots of potential. I know that you're going to grow up to do amazing things. I'm proud of you Seeley." Preston told me.

"Thank you Preston. I promise that I won't let you down. I'll be the best hero the world has ever seen." I cheered.

"Well you need to go to bed. You can't rid the world of injustice if you're tired." Preston told me.

"That's true. Will you sing Mr Hug a Bug?" I asked Preston.

"Mr Hug a Bug, Hug a Bug, Hug a Bug Bear. If you try to find him, well he won't be there. But if you're feeling blue and a little bit scared. He'll be right beside you, Mr Hug a Bug Bear." Preston sang, as he tucked me in.

"Goodnight Preston." I yawned.

"Goodnight Seeley." Preston told me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: When will my life begin.

Seeley's point of view.

By the time I was almost 7 months old my life became extremely routine. Eddie and I had decided to play a game of hide and seek even though we both knew every possible hiding spot. "Gee, I wonder where Eddie is." I thought out loud. At this moment I noticed an extra lump in my bed. I yanked my blanket back and found a bemused Eddie.

"Oh come on! I thought that was a good hiding spot!" Eddie grumbled.

"If you were still smaller than my stuffed animals it would be. Do you want a rematch?" I asked Eddie.

"I'm going to say no to a rematch. 6 games is enough." Eddie groaned.

"Alright, what do you want to do?" I asked Eddie.

"Let's go outside!" Eddie squeaked excitedly.

"Yeah no. We're not allowed to go outside. I like it in here and so do you." I told Eddie.

"It's so boring in here." Eddie sighed.

"Oh come on Eddie it's not that bad." I told Eddie.

Song: When Will My Life begin.

Seeley: (Singing.) 9 am the usual morning lineup! Make my bed and then we get fed. (Seeley makes his bed.)

Run on the treadmill, then wake Eddie up, practice my powers and by then it's like 10:15! (Seeley is shown waking Eddie up one morning.)

And so I'll read a book and scratch my scratching tree. (Seeley is shown reading Watership Down.)

I'll use my lazer eyes for target practice, and nap. But mostly wonder when will my life begin? (Seeley dances with Eddie.)

Then after lunch it's: mind puzzles, movies, and a bath. (Seeley is shown tolerating being in the bath.)

Chew on a bone, play Keep Away, and Chess! (Seeley is shown beating doctor Fletcher at Chess.)

Family bonding time, ventriloquy, and fishing. (Seeley is shown trying to catch one of the fish in the aquarium.)

Then I'll stretch, play some fetch, take a climb. I'm never stressed. (Seeley giggles.)

Then I'll read another book if I have time to spare. (Seeley is shown reading The Call of the Wild.)

I'll decorate my wall, I'm sure there's room some where.

And then I'll run, and leap, and dash everywhere! (Seeley is shown running around the lab.)

Stuck in the same place I've always been! And I just want to know when will my life begin? (Seeley looks around his room.)

Tomorrow night, the lights will appear. Just like they do on my birthday each month. (Seeley imagines the fireworks.)

What is it like? Out there do they still glow? Now that I'm older mom might let me go. (Seeley looks out the window.)

Seeley's point of view.

At that moment I realized how routine my life had become. "Do you think we'll ever get out of here?" I asked Eddie.

"I'm sure that we will some day. We need to stay positive about our situation. It could always be worse." Eddie suggested.

"You're right, Eddie. I'll ask mom if we can go later." I told Eddie.

"Good luck!" Eddie told me. So I ran off to find mom. I managed to bump into Preston.

"Hey Seeley, where are you going in such a hurry?" Preston asked me.

"I'm going to go ask mom if I can go outside." I told Preston.

"I wish you the best of luck." Preston told me.

"Thank you Preston." I giggled.

"You're welcome Seeley." Preston replied. After trotting around a bit I found mom.

"Hey Seeley! I haven't seen you in awhile How are you?" Mom asked me.

"I'm good. I wanted to ask you something." I told mom.

"What is it Seeley?" Mom asked me.

"Can Eddie and I go outside?" I asked mom.

"I've told you multiple times that you can't. You need to let go of this desire to leave." Mom explained.

"But I'm almost an adult. It will only be for a couple hours. It really means a lot to me." I begged.

"The answer is no. I just want what's best for you." Mom snapped.

"Yes mother." I sighed, as I left. I returned to my room and huddled under my blankets.

"How did it go?" Eddie asked me.

"Mom told me no. She says I should just forget about it." I told Eddie.

"Don't give up, Seeley. We'll find a way to go one day." Eddie assured me.

"Thanks Eddie. I really hope we can go some day." I told Eddie.

Dusty's point of view.

Meanwhile I was having a pretty normal day. Just fighting to survive on the streets.

Song: At the End of the Day.

Strays: (Singing.) At the end of the day you're another day older. And that's all you can say for the life of a stray (Dusty is shown getting ready for the day.)

It's a struggle, it's like a war. And no one gives us anything. One more day mucking about, what is it for? One day less to be living. (Fox is shown trying to make Dusty let him sleep in.)

At the end of the day you're another day colder. And your fur can't keep out the chill. All of the humans hurry past and don't hear our cries. (A group of strays is shown rifling through the garbage.)

At the end of the day there's always another day dawning. As sure as the sun will be ready to rise in the morning. (Dusty and Fox leave for work.)

Like the crash of waves on the sand, or a storm that will break at any second. (A passing car drives through a puddle and drenches Dusty.)

It's all the same! At the end of the day. (Dusty and Fox make it to work.)

Brujon: (Singing, obviously in a rotten mood.) At the end of the day you'll get nothing for nothing. Sitting around won't get you fed. (Brujon is shown intimidating his workers.)

Female worker #1: There are children back at home that need to be fed.

Brujon: And you're lucky to have a job and a bed. (Brujon orders his workers to return to work.)

Workers: And we're counting our blessings. (The workers get back to work.)

Female worker #2: Have you seen how the boss is feeling today? With his rancid breath and his sharp claws. (The workers glance over at Brujon.)

Female worker #3: It's because Dusty won't stay out of his way. With those bruises I'm amazed she's still able to stand. (Dusty scrambles away from Brujon.)

Female worker #4: If Dusty doesn't look out, she won't live to see the end of the week. (All of the workers extend their claws.)

Workers: (Singing.) At the end of the day it's another day over. With enough food to last until the end of the week. (The workers prepare to do their respective tasks.)

And the work here never stops. They'll keep you working for as long as you're able. (Dusty grabs her satchel with an exhausted sigh.)

You'll keep on working until you drop if you want any crumbs on the table. We'll find a way by the end of the day. (Dusty slips off to find Fox.)

"I thought I was safe until the other workers found us." I mused.

Female worker #5: (Singing.) Oh lookie here Dusty has a brother. (Fox hides behind Dusty.)

Female worker #6: Looks like she's helping him with his job too. (Dusty growls at the other workers.)

Female worker #7: Looks like she does all of his work for him. (Dusty begins to panic.)

Dusty: Leave him alone, this is none of your business. He's completely blind in one eye. (Fox peeks out from behind Dusty.)

Are you all really so innocent yourselves? He is nothing to fear or hide. (One of the other workers lunges at Dusty.)

Brujon: (Singing.) What is all of this commotion about? Will you two break it up? This is a workplace not a circus. (Brujon separates the two brawling cats.)

Come on now settle down. Now some one tell me what happened. (Dusty mutters angry things under her breath.)

Worker #7: At the end of the day she's the one who began it. (Worker #7 crosses her arms.)

There's a brother she does all his work for. You can guess how they pick up the extra. You can bet she's earning her keep some where else. (Dusty shakes her head no.)

Dusty: (Singing.) Yes it's true Fox is my brother. Our parents died and left us alone. Now we live with my uncle and I help Fox with his work. What's the matter with that? (Dusty has a feeling that this won't end well.)

Workers: At the end of the day they'll be nothing but trouble! And there's trouble for us all. (Brujon grabs Dusty, dragging a frightened Fox behind her.)

While we're earning our food she's hiding all of this from you. You must send this mutt away before we all wind up in the gutter! It's us that have to pay at the end of the day!

Brujon: I should have known that you could fight. I might have known this cat had claws. I might have guessed your little secret. (Dusty quivers with fear.)

Oh yes little miss Dusty. Who is intent on pleasing me. Who appears to be just like you and me. she'd be the cause I have no doubt of any trouble here. She plays an innocent girl in the light. But cases trouble at night. (Dusty claws Brujon in the face.)

Workers: (Singing angrily.) She'll be lying to you again and again. She'll be nothing but trouble for us all. Send this scum away! (Brujon wipes the blood off of his cheek.)

Brujon: (Spoken.) I have something else in mind. Dusty, Fox come with me. (Dusty and Fox follow Brujon.)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: There's so little I know that I'm longing to know about the puppy that I was not so long ago.  
Dusty's point of view.

So we followed Brujon into his office. "I'm not firing you two. You guys are my best workers. I need you to lay low and just help me around the office for a few days though." Brujon told us.

"Thank you Brujon! We won't let you down." I told Brujon excitedly.

"I know you guys won't. I expect you two to follow through with this. Now I'll give you two your day's pay and you can be on your way." Brujon told us. So we got our pay and slipped out the back door.

Seeley's point of view.

The day after the light show I found myself feeling sad knowing I wouldn't see them again for another month. And to top it all off I had been having strange dreams about being in a tank and having strange people and animals looking at me. I felt like there was something familiar about it.

"What's wrong Seeley?" Preston asked me. I explained the situation to him.

"Well they're only dreams." Preston explained. It took him a while to answer.

"I know but they seem so familiar. Like I've actually experienced them." I told Preston.

"Well I'm not sure what to tell you Seeley. As for the light show there's going to be another in a few days. The humans are having some sort of holiday." Preston explained.

"Wow! Really?" I asked Preston.

"Yep. I heard doctor Fletcher talking about it. I'd love to stay and talk but I need to go. I'll be back." Preston told me. Later that day I pondered my newly acquired knowledge.

Song: In My Life.

Seeley: (Singing.) How strange, this feeling that my life has meaning at last. It's strange, can my life really change this fast. (Seeley stares out the window.)

What's the matter with you Seeley? Have you spent too much time on your own? (Seeley's ears droop.)

So many things unclear, so many things unknown.(Seeley wonders if his dreams really do mean nothing.)

In my life there are so many questions and answers that some how seem wrong. (Seeley questions why he can't go outside.)

In my life, the outside world is calling like a far away song. There's a world I long to see that's out of reach. It's out there just waiting for me! (Seeley looks longingly out the window.)

Is this all there is to life? Is this all real. This world I long to see and feel. (Seeley daydreams about the grass.)

In my life I have found new meaning and a spark has ignited in me. Opportunity must find me now. I'll be here. (Seeley glances at the door.)

"At that moment Preston walked in." I narrated.

Preston: (Singing.) Oh Seeley, you're such a lonely pup. How wistful and sad you seem to me. If I could I'd give you your heart's desire. (Seeley turns to face Preston.)

How lonely it must be, to have only me and Eddie for company. (Preston smiles at Seeley.)

Seeley: There's so little I know that I'm longing to know about the puppy that I was not so long ago. (Seeley tilts his head.)

There's so little you say of your life before I was born. Why we never leave, and we're always alone. (Seeley wonders about Preston's life before he was born.)

So dark, so dark indeed. The secrets you are hiding. (Preston wishes that he could tell Seeley the truth.)

In my life, please forgive what I say you are loving and my big brother. But bbbff, dear Preston in your eyes I am still just a helpless baby. (Preston remembers seeing Seeley for the first time.)

Preston: (Singing.) No more words about it. It's a time that is gone. There are things that are better left unsaid. (Seeley looks disappointed.)

Seeley: In my life I'm not a kid anymore and I want to know what you know. The truth about my past, I must know. (Seeley gives Preston the dog face.)

Preston: You will learn that truth is given to us all in good time. Just wait for your turn. (Preston hugs Seeley.)

(Meanwhile on the streets of Hollywood.)

Dusty: (Singing.) In my life opportunity has burst like a flower in spring. And my life seems to stop as if something is ending and something has barely begun! (Dusty excitedly skips through the streets.)

Fox, you're the one who helped to get me here. Thanks to you I have a new lease on life and my destiny is near! (Dusty hugs Fox.)

And I soar through a world that is new and free! (Dusty spins Fox around.)

Fox: I'm worried that her new aim in life will be the death of me. (Fox feels frightened.)

In my life she is the only close family I have. If she needs me, I'll be right here. (Fox is worried that he will lose Dusty.)

Seeley, Dusty and Fox: (Singing, in their respective situations.) In my life something has changed my life. (Seeley and Dusty ponder their new situations.)

Dusty: It's getting nearer. (Dusty and Fox make it home.)

Fox: I'll be here. (Fox smiles at Dusty.)

Seeley's point of view.

Two days later Eddie and I were pretty much mucking around the lab. "Just one day more until the big holiday. I will find a way to get out of here."I told Eddie. Mom knocked at the door moments later.

"There's my sweet baby boy. I have an opportunity for you. My master and doctor Fletcher are going on a two day convention and they want to bring you." Mom told me, as she hugged me.

"I'd be delighted! This is just what I wanted. Oh thank you mom." I exclaimed, as I hugged mom back.

"We leave in an hour so get packed." Mom told me. So I rushed to pack my stuff. 20 minutes later my daze was interrupted by two intruders. I quickly found a heavy picture frame and knocked them out.

I looked closer at the two intruders and saw that they were two cats. A grayish brown female and a reddish brown boy. I quickly stuffed them in my closet.

Dusty's point of view.

On July 2 Fox and I got our assignment. "Alright the job is simple. A few blocks away there is a gold colored house with a red roof. In the back of the house you will find a an open window leading to a workshop. Inside there is a high tech collar, I need you to retrieve it. Bring it back and your mission will be over." Brujon explained.

"Awesome! It's like a spy mission." Fox giggled.

"Now you guys need to hop to it. And don't get caught." Brujon told me. So Fox and I scampered off to find the house.

"I wonder what he needs the collar for." Fox mused.

"I don't know but it must be important." I told Fox. About five minutes later we found the house. "Aright I need you to be my look out." I told Fox.

"I'll do my best." Fox replied. I carefully jumped from the window onto the table. There were numerous items lying around: projects, a picture of some sort of dog cat hybrid with a thing in his chest, tools, and of course the collar.

"Bingo! I've found it." I squeaked happily, as I stuck the collar in my bag.

"Dusty you better hurry some one's coming." Fox explained.

"I'll be right out." I told Fox, as I scrambled onto the windowsill. A white shepherd was approaching us.

"Hey what are you two doing?" The dog asked us. With out another word we quickly ran away.

"Okay we need to lose him." I panted as we ran. I saw a large building in the distance. "Let's go there." I told Fox. After climbing a large tree we made it to an open window and made our way inside.

"I think we lost him." Fox panted. Before we could do anything else, a mysterious form knocked us both out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away.

Seeley's point of view.

After shoving the intruders into my closet I began freaking out. "Oh my gosh I have strange cats in my closet. What am I going to do about this?" I asked Eddie frantically.

"We could always push them out the window while they're unconscious." Eddie suggested. I was really creeped out that he was even considering that idea.

"Yeah no to that idea. I don't want to kill or maim anyone. We should ask Preston." I told Eddie. So we carefully tied up the intruders and went to find Preston.

"Preston, we have a little bitty problem. Don't ask questions just come with us." I told Preston.

"Last time you told me this you had blown a hole in the door playing tag. That sentence never means anything good." Preston pointed out.

"It's going to be fine, I promise. Just follow me." I told Preston. So we went back to my room.

"Don't freak out." I told Preston, as I opened the closet. The intruders were still unconscious.

"I'm not sure what to say to this. Where did they come from?" Preston asked me.

"I don't know they just climbed in through the window. I've got them under control though." I explained.

"Well if they got in they can probably help us get out." Preston mused. My jaw dropped.

"You're brilliant! Now if we can wake them up." I told Preston. I found a hoodie and slipped it on. I wanted to look like a normal pet. "Preston I need you to go stall mom." I told Preston. Preston nodded and left.

I found their bag and opened it. Inside was some stale food and a collar. Something seemed familiar about the collar. I quickly stuffed the collar into the bag and hid it.

"I have an idea." Eddie squeaked, as he ran off to fetch some water. Eddie mercilessly drenched the cats. The cats sprung to attention. Well sprang as well as they could spring tied up.

"What? Who did this?" The gray cat asked no one in particular. Eddie had run away to hide. I was terrified but poked my head out from behind a box.

"I'm armed, and I'm not afraid of you. Who are you and how on Earth dad you get here?" I stuttered.

"What? Who are you?" The reddish brown cat asked me.

"I'm the one asking the questions. Who are you and how did you find me?" I asked the cats.

"I'm not sure who you are. Hi my name is Dusty, and that's my brother Fox." Dusty told me.

"I know why you're here and I won't let you go through your plan." I told Dusty.

"You know why we're here?" Fox asked me.

"Well duh! Mom warned me about people like you." I hissed.

"We mean you no harm, untie us and we'll be on our way. Oh no! Where is my bag?" Dusty asked me frantically.

"I've hidden it. If you do what I ask you can have it back. I want to see the light that light up the night sky at least once a month." I told Dusty.

"You mean the fireworks that famous family does in honor of a family member they were separated from?" Fox asked me.

"Those thinks are called fireworks? My request is that you guys take me outside for a full 48 hours. We will see the fireworks and then you will take me home. Then I will give you your bag back." I explained.

"Let me get this straight, you'll set us free if we take you and your two friends outside for a day?" Dusty asked me.

"Yep, it's that simple." I told Dusty.

"We're in!" Fox cheered. Dusty shot Fox a glare.

"Hold on, what's the catch?" Dusty asked me.

"There's no catch, I promise." I told Dusty.

"Alright we'll play your game, but no funny business." Dusty sighed.

"I won't try to pull anything on you. I promise." I told Dusty.

"Are you going to untie us?" Fox asked me.

"All in good time. Right now I need to go talk to my mom. Keep an eye on them Eddie." I told Eddie. I went to the bathroom and stuck my head in warm water. I slipped off the hoodie and wrapped myself in a blanket. I put on my most pitiful face and went to see mom.

"Oh sweetie you look just awful! There's no way you can go to the convention." Mom told me. Preston gave me a look as to say: what the heck.

"I have to go, momma! It's all I ever dreamed." I coughed weakly. I was shocked that she was believing this.

"You'll have to go to another one. You're obviously very sick. Now go get into bed." Mom told me, as she pointed me towards my room.

"I'll stay here with Seeley." Preston explained.

"I thought you loved conventions. Joy can watch him." Mom suggested.

"It's fine mom. I can't leave my baby brother." Preston replied.

"Well I hope you feel better Seeley. I'll be back in two days." Mom explained.

"Have fun mommy." I fake coughed. So I went back to my room and took the blanket off.

"I can't believe mom fell for that." Preston snickered.

"I'm smarter than she gives me credit for. The cats agreed to take us outside." I told Preston, as I grabbed my satchel.

"That's great news! I'm coming with you guys." Preston explained.

"Really?" I asked Preston.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. I promised that I'd take you outside one day." Preston replied. Without another word I slipped on the hoodie and ventured into my large closet and untied the two cats.

"It's about time you got back. I thought you were going to leave us in here." Dusty remarked.

"I made a promise and I intend to keep it. If you guys are ready let's go ahead and go outside." I told the conglomeration of animals in my closet.

"Alright We're ready." Dusty replied.

"Hold up! The humans will notice how clunky your collar is and send you back." Eddie told me.

"I'm way ahead of you. I found this a while back. It even has your name on it." Preston told me, as he slipped a cobalt blue collar with a diamond shaped tag that had my name on it.

"Wow! Thanks Preston!" I squeaked excitedly. The collar fit me perfectly.

"You're welcome." Preston chuckled. We waited 10 minutes just to be sure that my mom was gone.

I hurriedly used pillows to make it look like I was in bed and slipped my old collar around one of the pillows. I then proceeded to go to my window where my friends were standing.

"Are you ready bright-eyes?" Dusty asked me teasingly, as she climbed down the tree. Fox was cautiously following her, and Preston was on the first branch.

Song: When Will My Life Begin (Reprise.)

Seeley: (Singing.) Look at the world just a few steps away and I'm almost to it. (Eddie scrambles up Seeley's back and onto his shoulder.)

It's so close, should I even go? (Seeley stares out the window nervously.)

Look at me I'm here at last I just have to go for it. (Seeley can't believe that he's about to go outside.)

Should I? No! Here goes nothing. (Seeley dashes ¾ of the way down the tree.)

**I loomed just a foot above the ground. I took a deep breath and put one paw on the ground. The soft grass felt incredible on my paws. Eddie had already hopped off of my back and onto the ground. I finally jumped off of the tree.**

Seeley: (Singing.) Just smell the grass and feel the dirt! Just how I dreamed they'd be. (Seeley rolls around in the grass.)

Just hear the gentle breeze calling to me. (Seeley enjoys a pleasant breeze.)

And for the first time ever I'm truly free! (Seeley hops around excitedly.)

I can finally go running, and chasing, and dashing, and racing! There will be lots of leaping and bounding. My hair will be flying as my heart is pounding. (Seeley dashes around the yard.)

I am at last feeling like this is where my life begins! (Seeley hops up and down excitedly.)

_Seeley's point of view._

I was amazed that I was finally outside. "Oh my gosh I'm outside! Mom would totally kill me if she knew I was out here." I stuttered nervously.

"Well she doesn't have to know. She already thinks I'm sick in bed right? Oh my gosh I lied to my mother." I squeaked as I laid down on the ground.

"You seem to be having some conflicting feelings. It's not too late to turn back." Dusty told me.

"I'm not going back. I've already made it this far." I told Dusty.

"Well then let's get going. We've got lots to see and 2 days to see it." Dusty explained. Thus we set off on our grand adventure.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Somewhere beyond these doors is there a world you long to see?

Seeley's point of view.

So the five of us set out on our adventure. "Hey bright eyes! You never told me your name." Dusty told me. I looked over my shoulder at Dusty and smiled.

"I'm Seeley. This is my friend Eddie, and my brother Preston." I explained.

"It's nice to meet all of you. Although I'm still trying to see the resemblance in you and Preston." Dusty mused.

"It's obviously in their eyes. They have the same eye shape and bright eyes." Fox pointed out. Preston and I turned to look at each other. Sure enough our eye shape was the same.

"I never noticed that. You have a good point Fox." I told Fox.

"My vision may not be perfect, but I can see things that others miss. Some times the most beautiful things are the things everyone misses." Fox explained.

"That's incredible!" Eddie squeaked.

"It's really just simple observations." Fox replied.

"It's still pretty incredible. You're going to be a valuable asset to our team." I told Fox. Some time later we made it to Dusty and Fox's home.

"Welcome to our home!" Dusty cheered. Their home was a slowly decaying dog igloo house.

"Do all animals live like this?" Preston asked Dusty.

"Well it's the best we can do, since we're strays. It's not much but we call it home." Dusty explained. A dirty blond tabby stepped out of their home.

"Well look whose back. And Dusty brought a boy home! He's a handsome lad." The cat exclaimed, as he looked me over.

"He's not my boyfriend. Scout, this is Preston, Eddie and Seeley. Guys this is our uncle Scout." Dusty explained.

"It's a shame you're not dating him. He's a fine specimen and you two would be cute together." Scout pointed out.

"We're just picking up some stuff. Fox and I will be back in a couple days." Dusty told Scout, as she stuffed various items into her bag.

"Where are you going?" Scout asked Dusty.

"Our boss gave us an important job that will take us two days." Dusty replied.

"What do the three boys have to do with your job?" Scout asked Dusty.

"They're my co-workers. We're working together on a group project. Bye Scout, I'll see you in two days." Dusty explained, as she slung a satchel over her shoulder.

"Bye guys, be safe." Scout replied. So we set off on our adventure.

"Your dad was nice." I told Dusty.

"Who, Scout? He's not my dad, he's my uncle. My parents were killed when Fox and I were babies. He took us in after they died." Dusty explained.

I felt so sorry for her and Fox. I can't imagine my life without my mom and siblings. "I had no idea you guys were orphans." I told Dusty.

"Well that's the life of a stray I suppose. Waking up each morning uncertain that I will make it through the day. But for the sake of Fox I keep my hopes up." Dusty elaborated.

"I had no idea it was like that out here. I promise that I will protect both of you." I told Dusty.

"That's good to know." Dusty replied. At that moment I bumped into another kittuppy.

"Oh I'm so sorry miss, I didn't see you there." I told the kittuppy. I looked into her eyes and felt like there was something familiar about her.

"It's alright, no harm done." The female kittuppy told me.

"You seem really familiar." I told her. The female kittuppy turned to Preston and began to say something before being interrupted.

"Come on Meggie, time to go." A human voice told Meggie. She quickly trotted away. Preston was left looking dumbfounded.

"Preston, who was that girl?" I asked Preston.

"Her? Oh no one important. I met her at the convention." Preston told me. I furrowed my brow. I knew Preston wasn't telling me the complete truth.

"I have to see her again. I looked into her eyes and felt like there was something familiar about those eyes. I felt like I was looking in a mirror." I explained.

"It's probably a coincidence. A lot of people have similar eyes." Preston assured me.

"You're probably right. I still felt something." I sighed.

"These things happen Seeley. All in good time, and a good time for all things." Preston told me. So we set off to explore the town. Suddenly a group of burly strays surrounded us.

"Time to pay up Dusty." One stray snarled. At this point we were all shaking with fear.

"Crap it! They found me." Dusty yelped. I wondered what to do. I remembered at that moment that I had lazer vision. I decided that now was a good time to use it.

"Stand back guys, I have it covered." I told my friends.

"Why do you need us to step back?" Fox asked me.

"I know what he's about to do. Trust me you need to step back." Eddie told Fox. So they all stepped back. I took a deep breath and fired up my lazer eyes.

"Leave my friends alone!" I snapped, before firing my lazer eyes. The lazer burned off a long streak of their fur. The pack of stray dogs ran away yelping.

My eyes cooled down and I turned to face my friends. Their jaws were about to hit the ground.

"He has lazer eyes. Oh my gosh we liberated a bunch of freaks. Why do his eyes do that?" Dusty asked Preston frantically.

"Calm down, I can explain." I told Dusty. So the five of us found somewhere private to talk.

"The truth is I have super powers. When I was a baby I got into an accident and almost died. They were able to save me and as a result I got super powers. There's one downside, I have this thing in my chest. My heart is weak so I get tired easily." I told Dusty, as I pulled my hoodie down to show Dusty my Arc Reactor.

"Mom said that if I ever left the government would find me and dissect me." I sighed.

"Is that why you never left?" Dusty asked me. I nodded.

"For most of my life Preston and Eddie have been my only companions. My whole life I've dreamed of going outside. And now I'm here." I told Dusty.

"You will no longer be alone. I am here today to announce that on this day of new friends and joy. I decree that Seeley, Eddie, and Preston are our new brothers. Welcome to the family." Dusty announced.

Song: Five For All Forever.

Dusty: (Singing.) Swear to us that you will be loyal to us for all eternity. An oath that dazzles like your eyes. (Dusty smiles at Seeley.)

Seeley: I swear that I'll follow you like royalty. (Seeley is glad to finally be accepted.)

Everyone but Seeley: You'll protect us from any harm! (Dusty is thankful for Seeley.)

Dusty: (Singing.) From this day on we are joined, and we shall not be parted. From now day on it's all for one and one for all for life! (All five critters put their paws in the circle.)

Preston: We'll be like the three musketeers! (Preston wags his tail.)

Everyone: Together we'll prevail! We'll be five for all forever from this day on! (Everyone throws their paws in the air.)

Fox: (Singing.) Now each of us must swear for all eternity that our bound will never be undone! (Everyone nods in agreement.)

Everyone: No one will sever our bound! We will always live and die as one.

From this day on we are joined, and we shall not be parted. From now day on it's all for one and one for all for life! (Preston lifts Seeley onto his back.)

Together we will fight.(Dusty is still in awe of Seeley's powers.)

Eddie: Your battles will be mine! (Eddie climbs onto Dusty's back.)

Everyone: We'll be five for all forever from now on!

"Speech! Speech!" My friends chanted.

Seeley: (Singing.) On this wonderful day that I'll never forget! I'm proud to say I am your's. (Seeley realizes that he's found a family.)

Everyone: From this day on we are joined, and we shall not be parted. From now day on it's all for one and one for all for life! We'll conquer every foe.(Dusty places her paw on Seeley's shoulder.)

Dusty: With our brothers by our side! We'll consider any friend. (Seeley blushes.)

Preston: We'll be loyal to the end.

Everyone: We'll be five for all forever! (Eddie is glad to see Seeley happy.)

Seeley: The five of us together! (Seeley wonders if his mom was wrong about the outside world.)

Everyone: We'll be five for all forever from now on! From now on! (Everyone hugs Seeley.)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Raising you were the happiest days of my life..

Seeley's point of view.

Later that day we stopped for lunch. I knew that something was bugging Preston. "Preston I need to know what's bothering you. No lies this time I want the full truth." I told Preston.

"Are you sure you want to know? I don't want you to hate me." Preston stuttered.

"Preston you're my big brother, I could never hate you." I told Preston. Preston let out a nervous sigh.

"I'll have to start from the beginning." Preston sighed.

(Seven months ago.)

Preston's point of view.

I was born in the lab as well, but not to the person you've come to know as mom. My parents are Trixie and Sherlock. My dad is your dad's brother. I'm your older cousin, not your brother.

When I was a month old you were born. "Hey Preston we have a surprise for you." Grandma Lisbon told me.

"Really? What is it?" I asked grandma Lisbon.

"Come with me and I'll show you." Lisbon chuckled. She lead me into a dimly lit room. I was able to see your parents when I got there. I was nervous at first.

"Come on in Preston, they won't bite. At least not yet." Lilly told me. I went over and joined your parents. That's when I saw you for the first time. Your eyes were tightly closed and your face was a little wrinkled.

"Wow! He's so tiny." I told Lilly.

"He was the smallest. That's your cousin Seeley." Lilly chuckled. At that moment you lifted your tiny head and managed to bump noses with me. You let out a tiny squeak.

"Wow! Seeley just said hi to me. Hi little Seeley I'm your big cousin Preston. I'm going to take great care of you." I told Seeley.

"I know you'll be a great cousin to him." Lilly chuckled. I got to see your siblings as well. The kittuppy you bumped into was your sister Meggie. What happened next was a blur. There was an explosion in the lab and you were caught in it.

Moments later your dad brought you out of the building. "Is he okay?" I asked your dad.

"He's breathing. Doctor Fletcher should be able to save him." Your dad told me. Two hours later we finally found out that you were okay. Two days later our adoptive mother lead me down the hall to see you.

"Momma, why is he in this tank thing?" I asked mom. Mom smiled at me kindly.

"This is to keep him from hurting himself. In a few weeks he'll be able to come out. You're going to be his big brother from now on." Mom told me.

"But I'm not his brother I'm his cousin." I told mom.

"But he doesn't know that. He needs to think you're his big brother. You must never tell him the truth. You'll take care of him and never let anyone hurt him." Mom explained.

"Okay mom, I promise I'll take care of him." I told mom. I looked into the tank at you and worried that I wouldn't be able to take care of you. You were so so small and helpless.

"I know you'll take care of him." Mom told me. Days passed and I saw you grow bigger. Your stuffed rabbit was a gift from doctor Fletcher's daughter Penny.

At 8 days old you opened your eyes. Your lazer eyes promptly went off and ricocheted off the walls of the tank.

"Man they weren't kidding about your powers coming in in spurts." I giggled. You gave me a big toothless smile. Finally at three weeks old you were able to leave the tank. Doctor Fletcher brought him into the room with me, mom, Bingley, and Joy.

"Be careful with him, he's just a baby." Mom told me, as she handed Seeley to me. I held you awkwardly in my arms. At almost two months old I was practically a baby myself. I was about 6 in dog years and you would have been just two.

"It's nice to finally be able to hold you. I've watched over you since you were born. I love you Seeley. I promise that I will always protect you." I told you, as you playfully teethed on my paw.

"Preston." Seeley stuttered. You had just recently started talking.

"You just said my name! Oh Seeley you've made me so proud." I told Seeley. You gave me a mostly toothless smile. That night I sat with you and smiled as you watched the fireworks for the first time.

A week later you had your first bath. Needless to say you weren't exactly ecstatic.

"I don't want a bath!" You squeaked, as you clung to me.

"It's okay Seeley, just trust me." I told Seeley.

"I'm scared." Seeley squeaked.

"It's alright, I'll be right here." I assured Seeley. Doctor Fletcher gently placed you in the sink. You shrieked and waved your paws in terror before you calmed down.

"See it's not so bad. Here I got you something." I chuckled, as I put a Rubber ducky in the sink with Seeley. You stared at it curiously before chasing it around the sink. When your bath was over you were disappointed.

"Come on Seeley, we have a surprise for you." I told Seeley, as I wrapped him in his little hooded frog towel. I lead Seeley down the hall and back into our room. That's where he met Eddie for the first time.

"Wow! What is he?" Seeley asked me.

"Seeley this is Eddie. He's a squirrel. He might not seem like much but some day he'll be your best friend." I explained. Eddie proceeded to stand up on his hind legs and look Seeley over.

"Hi Seeley. Wanna be friends?" Eddie asked Seeley.

"I'd love to be your friend. We''ll have lots of fun together." Seeley told Eddie. I smiled at you two. If everyone was this open to meeting new people the world would be a better place.

Even though you're not my brother by blood I've always loved you like you were. I understand if you don't want me to be in your life anymore. I promised that I would always take care of you and I intend to keep that promise. I've watched you grow up and never left your side.

**Present day.**

I looked at Seeley and he was sobbing. "You mean I was adopted?" Seeley asked me.

"I know it's hard to understand but your real parents loved you very much. I did this to protect you. I love you Seeley." I told Seeley.

"I understand, Preston. I still love you like you're my big brother." Seeley told me.

"I love you too Seeley." I told Seeley, as I hugged him.

Brujon's point of view.

Meanwhile my brute squad had returned. "What do you mean they got away?" I shouted.

"The little one with the shiny thing in his chest scorched the fur off of our chests and ran away. They didn't give us the collar." My lackey Tyrone told me.

"I don't really want the collar. I want that little freak of nature." I snarled. My wife Freya joined me moments later.

"What's got your knickers in a bunch this time Javert?" Freya grumbled.

"Freya you know that I go by Brujon now. It's less obvious and it's also from Les Miserables. Well for starters my two best workers have gone AWOL. Also your two adopted brats and their squirrel pal are currently roaming the streets." I explained.

"Seeley is sick in bed back at the lab. Preston stayed home to take care of him." Freya told me.

"Then explained why my brute squad has had a strip of fur lazered off of their chests." I told Freya.

"Seeley and Preston would never do such a thing. They're good boys." Freya stuttered.

"Go see for yourself." I cackled. So Freya left to go see if Seeley and Preston were still in the lab.

Freya's point of view.

Deep down I knew they wouldn't leave but I went to check anyways. "Hey Seeley I'm home early. How are you feeling?" I asked Seeley. I received no response. Edison was no where to be seen as well. I climbed his bed and yanked back the covers.

I found three pillow under the blankets. One pillow had his collar around it. I climbed down the ladder and saw sunlight reflect off of something in his toy box. I found a tattered bag inside that contained doctor Fletcher's latest prototype collar.

I immediately realized that it was the one Javert- oops I mean Brujon had sent his two workers after. My two adoptive sons were with those two ruffians. "Time for me to find them." I thought.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: I don't have much time with them, got to learn all that I can.

Seeley's point of view.

I was having a hard time accepting the fact that my whole life has been a lie. "I know it's hard to understand this. One thing that remains true is that I still love you." Preston told me, as I burried my face into his fur.

"Will you still be my big brother?" I asked Preston.

"Of course I will. I practically raised you. Now one could break our bond. You will always be my baby brother." Preston told me.

"Thanks Preston." I told Preston. At that moment a small peachish tan squirrel tumbled out of the tree and onto me.

"Oh terribly sorry about that sir. My coordination isn't very good. I'm Peaches by the way." Peaches told us. She locked eyes with Eddie immediately.

"Hello Peaches, I'm Edison Marius Gerald Isaac James Fletcher. You can call me Eddie though. These are my friends: Seeley, Preston, Dusty, and Fox." Eddie told Peaches.

"It's nice to meet all of you." Peaches giggled.

"Where do you live?" I asked Peaches.

"I don't have a home or a family. I just wander around." Peaches sighed.

"You can come with us!" Eddie suggested excitedly.

"Really?" Peaches asked Eddie excitedly.

"Of course! We'd love for you to join us." I told Peaches.

"Thank you guys so much! I've never had a family." Peaches squeaked excitedly.

"You're welcome Peaches." Eddie giggled. So we set off to explore some more before it got dark.

Song: Strange New World.

Seeley: (Singing.) I've never been somewhere like this. Everything is completely different, this place is completely turned around. (Seeley looks around the city in awe.)

Learning to stand on my feet it's the hand that I've been dealt. (Seeley manages to trip and land on his face.)

But I don't have much time with them, got to learn all that I can. (Seeley decides to make the best of what little time he has.)

No one has any super powers or does any training. (Seeley observes other dogs.)

I don't care much for wearing these clothes. And the concrete is torture on my toes. (Seeley wishes he could take his hoodie off.)

Everything is confusing and everything feels so new. (Eddie climbs onto Seeley's back.)

And when I look a little closer it starts to look familiar too. (Seeley sees Bolt on a TV.)

What a strange new world. I'm struggling to make heads or tails of this strange new world. (Dusty chuckles at how baffled Seeley is.)

What a strange new world! I'm figuring out the details of this strange new world. (Preston smiles, as he watches Seeley explore the outside world.

What a strange new world. (Dusty finds shelter for the night.)

**Seeley's point of view.**

After a long first day we finally stopped for the night. "That was a lot of fun. Tomorrow will be even better." I yawned, as I slipped off my hoodie. I didn't like the way the hoodie rubbed me.

"Independence Day is supposed to be really fun. There's a parade in the afternoon and then fireworks at sun down. This is going to be so much fun!" Dusty told us excitedly.

"I can't believe I'm really here! I'm So glad to be with you guys." I told my friends.

"It's our pleasure to accompany you on your mission. We're a family now and family means no one gets left behind." Dusty told me.

"That really means a lot to me. I'm going to take a quick walk. I'll be right back." I told my friends. Today had been a rough day and I needed to clear my mind.

"How could I have been this stupid? I should have known I was adopted. I still have Seeley and Preston though." I thought. I ran right into a familiar set of legs.

"I thought I'd never get you alone." My adopted mother told me.

"Mom, how did you find me?" I asked mom.

"It's not hard to find a kittuppy with a glowing chest in the dark. Come on, get your brother and squirrel and let's go home." Mom told me.

"You don't understand. This has been the best day of my life. I've learned so much and I know the truth about who I am now." I explained.

"I swear I'm going to kill Preston. I mean that's wonderful sweetie." Mom chuckled nervously.

"I even met some one." I stammered.

"Oh yes a filthy stray. I'm so proud. Come on let's go." Mom grumbled sarcastically.

"Mom wait. I think, well I think she likes me." I told mom.

Song: Mother Knows best Reprise.

Freya: (Partially sung.) Likes you? Oh please Seeley that's ridiculous. (Seeley is frustrated.)

This is why you shouldn't have left. Dear this fantasy you've created is proof that you're too naive to be here. (Freya holds Seeley close.)

Why on Earth would she like you anyways? (Freya rolls her eyes at Seeley.)

Look at you! You honestly think she's impressed? (Seeley is very close to losing his temper.)

Don't be such a dummy, come home with mummy. Mother- (Seeley snaps.)

Seeley: (spoken.) No! (Seeley can't handle Freya's lies anymore.)

Freya: No? Oh I see what's going on. (Singing.) Seeley knows best, Seeley's so mature now. Such a clever little boy. (Freya pats Seeley's head.)

Seeley knows best, fine if you're so sure of yourself. Then go ahead and give her this! (Freya holds up Seeley's bag.)

Seeley: (Spoken.) How did you- (Freya pulls out the collar.)

Freya: (Singing.) This is why she's here, don't let her fool you. (Freya chucks the collar at Seeley.)

Give it to her then wait and see! (Seeley: I will!)

Trust me Seeley, in a blink she'll leave you. I won't say I told you so! (Freya slings the satchel onto Seeley.)

Because Seeley knows best! So if she's so perfect then put her loyalty to the test! (Seeley feels tears forming in his eyes.)

If she's lying then don't come to me crying! Mother knows best. (Freya leaves.)

**Seeley's point of view.**

So mom left me standing there alone and scared. "Hey bright eyes, are you here?" Dusty asked me. I quickly hid the satchel and collar. Dusty had actually come looking for me.

"Yeah I'm here." I stuttered.

"You seemed upset and I wanted to be sure you're okay. Are you okay?" Dusty asked me.

"What? Yeah I'm fine. Just enjoying the scenery." I explained.

"It really is a lovely night out. Are you sure you're okay? You seem a little frightened." Dusty told me.

"Yeah I just thought I heard my mom. Turns out it was nothing." I explained.

"Alright if you say so. Come on, let's go back and find the others." Dusty told me. I knew mom was wrong about her.

Artie's point of view.

Meanwhile we were getting some bad news. "Penny, I have some bad news. My colleague doctor Isiah Jackson called, and Seeley and Preston escaped today." Penny's dad told Penny over the phone.

"How did this happen?" Penny sobbed. Bolt placed his paw on Penny's leg.

"The window was open, he must have climbed out. They found Seeley's collar, I think he was kidnapped." Doctor Fletcher explained.

"You'll find him, right?" Penny asked her dad.

"We'll do our best. I'll call you if I hear anything else." Doctor Fletcher explained. I felt like my heart had been ripped out. My youngest daughter Meggie approached us.

"Dad, whose Seeley?" Meggie asked me.

"I think it's time we told them the truth." Lisbon told me.

"Seeley was your brother." I explained. I told them the whole story. Afterwards Meggie was sobbing. Our other kids joined her. Meggie's best friend, who was also Orion's son Gatsby comforted her.

"Wait, today I ran into a kittuppy. He looked exactly like Seeley. And Preston was with him." Meggie explained.

"That means there's hope that we'll find him, right?" Gatsby asked me.

"There's always hope. Maybe he'll find us on his own." I told my family.

Author's note: What an intense chapter! My birthday is on Saturday so I can't guarantee another chapter this week. Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: I've been dreaming I've been waiting!

Seeley's point of view.

Early the next morning I was woken up by Dusty. "Hey Seeley are you awake?" Dusty asked me. I sleepily rubbed my eyes.

"I am now. What's wrong?" I yawned.

"I wanted to treat you to breakfast. Everyone else is asleep. Come on, put your hoodie on and let's go." Dusty whispered. I sleepily slipped on my hoodie.

"So where are we going?" I asked Dusty.

"I know the cutest little place. I thought it would be nice for us to get to know each other." Dusty told me. We made our way to a cute little pet run restaurant. We sat down and began talking.

"Tell me about your childhood. What was it like growing up in a lab?" Dusty asked me.

"It was rather lonely. I learned everything I know about the outside world from books." I explained.

Song: I Know It's Today.

Toddler Seeley: (Singing.) There's a princess in a tower. Wow she's a lot like me. (Toddler Seeley is shown flipping through a book about Rapunzel.)

Poor Rapunzel could use a haircut. But her mom won't set her free. (Toddler Eddie is shown listening to the story.)

She passes time by singing, like some one else we know. As years go by she continues to wait. As years go by, oh no. (Seeley looks frightened.)

Her life is torture, I don't remember this at all. She wishes that she was dead? Skip ahead skip ahead. (Seeley quickly skips a few pages.)

But in the end Rapunzel finds true love. The prince is good at climbing and filling Rapunzel's heart with love. (Seeley wrinkles his nose at the mention of true love.)

So I know that my day will come. Cause there are stories and pictures. (Seeley looks wistfully out the window.)

I believe the story books I read every night. (Seeley is shown reading a book.)

The grass under my feet will be just like I pictured. It won't be long now I guarantee! Day number, 43. I know it's today. (Seeley wags his tail hopefully.)

**Days passed and I began loving movies as well.**

Child Seeley: (Singing.) There's a cat tied to a dog, I'm glad it's her instead of me. (Seeley giggles at the antics of Bolt and Mittens.)

There's a hamster in a plastic ball, how on earth does he pee? (Seeley shrugs.)

Then there's evil cats, and a montage scene, a bunch of stuff happens and Penny's agent makes a scene. (Eddie sits on Seeley's shoulder.)

But in the end Mittens gets adopted by Penny. Penny is good at petting and warming Mittens' heart. (Seeley giggles.)

But I know my day will come here. And the sun won't stop shining. (Seeley watches rain drip down the window pane.)

It will be perfect and everyone will love me. The world will welcome me and I will never want to come home. (Preston watches Seeley from the door way.)

It won't be long now I guarantee! (Seeley holds Eddie in the air.)

Day number 93. I know it's today! I'll get to go outside today. (Seeley wags his tail excitedly.)

**Time passed and I began to lose faith that I'd ever leave.**

Teenager Seeley: (Singing.) There's a fairy tale! Any fairy tale! Take your pick they're all like me! (Seeley is upset over his mom saying no again.)

Not exactly I'm still waiting! While they all live happily. (Seeley stares out the window.)

My happy ending better get here! I want freedom at last! No one cares for the middle bits. (Seeley unintentionally rips a page out of one of his story books.)

Oops did I do that? Cut the villains and the and the lost pets! Cut the peril and the music! Cut little Timmy in the well! (Seeley rips page after page out of the book.)

Cut the minions cut the curses! Keep the intro cut the verses! And the waiting the waiting! The waiting! (Seeley tosses the pages into the air.)

But I know my day will come. Even though I seem a little bipolar. And I'm a vandal now to top it all off! I hope no one will mind.(Eddie looks at Seeley with a frightened look on his face.)

I'm a find! I'm a catch! And I can already roll over. It won't be long now I guarantee. Day number... (Seeley glances towards the window,

Is anyone there? It's me Seeley! (Seeley places his paws on the windowsill.)

Toddler and Child Seeley: (Singing, in unison with teen Seeley.) It's me Seeley! (Baby and child Seeley are shown looking out the window.)

Toddler, child, and teenager Seeley: So I know that my day will come. Cause there are stories and pictures. (Teenager Seeley wishes he still had the hope he had as a child.)

I still believe the story books I read every night. (Teenager Seeley holds one of his old story books.)

The outside world will be just like I pictured. It won't be long now I guarantee! (Teenager Seeley feels hopeful again.)

Toddler Seeley: Day number, 43. (Preston is shown snuggling with a very sleepy toddler Seeley.)

Child Seeley: Day number 93. (Child Seeley watches the rain.)

Teenager Seeley: Day number 153. (Seeley's ears droop.)

Toddler Seeley: (Singing.) I know it's today. (Toddler Seeley is shown hugging his stuffed rabbit.)

Child Seeley: I know It's today! (Child Seeley hops around excitedly.)

Teenager Seeley: I know it's today! (Teenager Seeley is almost in tears.)

Toddler, child, and teenager Seeley: I know it's today! (All three versions of Seeley are shown.)

**Seeley's point of view.**

When I finished my story I looked up and saw that Dusty was giving me a concerned look. "You really did have a lonely childhood. You really have never left the lab." Dusty explained.

"Mom told me I would be dissected if I left. But I haven't been dissected all day." I told Dusty with a chuckle. My eyes glinted ever so slightly when I smiled.

"Oh my naïve little bright eyes." Dusty giggled.

"Why do you call me bright eyes?" I asked Dusty.

"Your eyes light up ever so slightly when you smile. It's adorable. Come on, our friends are probably wondering where we are." Dusty replied. So we went back to our little campsite.

"There you guys are. I was starting to think you had been abducted." Fox chuckled. Despite being rather skittish, Fox was actually pretty sarcastic.

"We just went to breakfast. You know I wouldn't abandon you." Dusty chuckled. She was a great big sister to Fox.

"I know I'm just teasing you. I know you want to spend time with your boyfriend." Fox teased. Dusty and I blushed.

"We're not a couple." I stammered.

"That would be too weird. We're just friends." Dusty added.

"Not that I wouldn't date you or anything." I told Dusty.

"He's my favorite guy. But we haven't even known each other for even a day. Ask me at the end of the 48 hours." Dusty told me. I wasn't sure if she was kidding or not.

"Sounds good to me. Well we've dawdled long enough. Let's get going." I told my friends.

"Let's do this! Eddie! Fletcher." Eddie squeaked, as he took off running.

"Oh my gosh he just ran into the city." I snickered.

"Come one guys, let's go find that little maniac." Preston chuckled.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: This is where I belong

Seeley's point of view.

I can't stress how hard it to find a squirrel in the midst of a parade. "Eddie? Eddie where are you?" I called to Eddie. It was hopeless he was lost in a sea of legs and feet.

Song: Welcome Home.

Crowd: (Singing.) Welcome to our perfect Hollywood Town! If you're new to the town and feeling uneasy. Never fear in our Hollywood Town. (Seeley and the others weave through the crowd.)

Welcome to our family picnic, July Fourth Picnic. It's Independence Day. (Seeley's eyes light up when he sees a sign advertising fireworks.)

There's excitement in the air! People running everywhere. As we all take part in this joyous holiday! (Seeley and his friends attempt to blend in with the crowd.)

And everyone's spirits are so high it feels like Christmas in July. (Seeley bumps into his cousin Hiccup.)

And we hope the hours fly until the fireworks appear. (Eddie joins Seeley.)

Meggie, Jess, and Pippin: (Singing.) We could hardly wait to bathe and dress up. We love picnics we confess. (Seeley watches his sisters walk past without seeing him.)

Lilly: Here in Hollywood we've found a home and we'll never be alone. (Lilly and Artie watch their kids have fun.)

Artie: Why would we when we're so happy here? (Artie wishes Seeley was with them.)

Lilly: Here in our perfect little not too big home. (Seeley notices his family.)

Meggie, Jess, and Pippin: Warm and cozy. Perfect home. (Dusty notices Seeley watching his family.)

Here in our perfect not too big or small town! Welcome home! (The whole town poses.)

**Seeley's point of view.**

I was amazed by the kindness of the people in the town. "Such a friendly town." Peaches chuckled. She was happily following Eddie.

"It really is a nice place." I told my friends. Suddenly Dusty put a costume on me. I looked like a cartoonish dog.

"Can't have some one finding you and taking you home. I found this last night." Dusty explained. Her emerald-green eyes shone with excitement.

"Thank you Dusty. It's a lot more comfortable than my hoodie." I told Dusty.

"You're welcome Seeley. It suits you." Dusty told me. Preston ultimately wound up putting on my hoodie. At that moment the dog I had run into earlier approached me.

"I couldn't help but notice that you guys are new here. I wanted to invite you guys to join my family for a picnic. I'm Hiccup by the way." Hiccup told me. He appeared to be a couple of weeks older than Preston.

"We would love to join you. I'm Alexander, this is my brother Tiberius. And these are our friends: Dusty, Fox, Eddie, and Peaches." I explained.

"It's nice to meet all of you." Hiccup giggled. So we joined him and his family.

"Who are your friends?" Hiccup's mom Audrey asked Hiccup.

"Mom this is Alexander, his brother Tiberius, and his friends Dusty, Fox, Eddie, and Peaches." Hiccup told his mom.

"It's a joy to meet all of you." Audrey told us. So Hiccup took us to meet his friends.

"Guys meet: Gatsby, Zoe, Skyla, and Meggie." Hiccup explained.

"That's a funny dog costume you're wearing." Gatsby told me.

"My owner likes to dress me up." I explained.

"Has anyone ever told you that you and Dusty would make a cute couple?" Zoe asked me.

"Yeah a few people have mentioned it." I told Zoe.

"You seem familiar, have we met before?" Meggie asked me.

"I don't think we have. I would remember meeting you." I lied. I didn't want Meggie to know I was her brother yet.

"Very well then. Welcome to our town." Meggie told me.

"Thank you Meggie." I told Meggie.

"You're welcome Alexander." Meggie giggled.

Artie's point of view.

That night as we got ready for the fireworks I began to cry. "What's wrong?" Bolt asked me.

"I'm just thinking about Seeley. I hope he's safe." I told Bolt.

"He will be, I promise. Maybe he'll be watching the fireworks where ever he is." Bolt mused.

"I hope you're right." I told Bolt.

Seeley's point of view.

That night Dusty and I separated from the group.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked Dusty.

"You'll see. Now open your eyes." Dusty chucked. Dusty had rented a boat for us.

"It's beautiful." I told Dusty.

"Wanted to give you the best seat in the house." Dusty told me. So we pushed the boat into the water. I sat and stared wistfully at the sky. "Hey bright eyes are you okay?" Dusty asked me.

"I'm nervous." I told Dusty.

"Why?" Dusty asked me.

"I've watched them from my window for 7 months. Just wishing that one day I would see them in person. What if it's not everything I dreamed it would be?" I asked Dusty. My midnight blue eyes filled with tears.

"It will be, I promise." Dusty told me.

"What if it is all I've ever dreamed? Then what will I do?" I asked Dusty.

"Then you can go and find a new dream. That's the fun part I guess." Dusty explained. Slowly the sky began to fill with the glow of the fireworks.

**Song: I See the Light.**

Seeley: (Singing.) All those weeks looking out the window. All those months inside wanting to go out. (Seeley watches with wide eyes as fireworks fill the sky.)

All that time not knowing just how blind I've been. (Seeley thinks about Freya.)

Now I'm here taking in the starlight. Now I'm here suddenly I see. Standing here it's all so clear, I'm where I'm meant to be. (Seeley wishes he didn't have to go home.)

And now I see the light! And it's like the fog in my mind is lifted. (Dusty smiles as she watches Seeley.)

And now I see the light! And I'm glad to share it with you. (Seeley realizes that he loves Dusty.)

And it's a grand night! Suddenly everything has changed, now that i see you. ( Seeley turns around to see Dusty holding an American flag bandanna.

"**I have something for you too." I told Dusty, as I pulled out her satchel. "I wanted to give it to you sooner but I was too scared. But I'm not scared anymore. Do you know what I mean?" I asked Dusty. She tied the bandanna around my neck and smiled.**

"**I think I'm starting to." Dusty giggled.**

Dusty: (Singing.) All those days running down a day-dream. (Dusty remembers her childhood.)

All those months living in a blur. (Dusty remembers when her parents died.)

All that time never seeing things the way they were. (Dusty contemplates throwing the bag out of the boat.)

Now he's here, eyes shining in the starlight. (Dusty giggles as she watches Seeley look at the fireworks' reflection on the water.)

Now he's here, and I finally know. (Dusty realizes that she loves Seeley.)

If he's here it's clear that I'm where I'm meant to go! (Dusty grabs Seeley's paws.)

Both: (Singing.) And now I see the light. (Seeley blushes.)

Dusty: And it's like the fog in my mind is lifted. (Dusty smiles, as she looks into Seeley's eyes.)

Seeley: And now I see the light! And I'm glad to share it with you. (Seeley wishes his friends were with him.)

Both: And it's a grand night! (Seeley and Dusty gaze into each other's eyes.)

Suddenly everything has changed, now that i see you.(Seeley and Dusty kiss.)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12: Will you join in our crusade! Who will be strong and stand with me?

Seeley's point of view.

The next morning was off to a good start. "Maybe we can extend our stay. I just don't feel like I can go home again." I told Dusty.

"I'll be fine with whatever you chose. I'll go where you go." Dusty told me.

"Seeley I have some bad news. I got message through the Twilight Bark. Our families have been kidnapped." Preston explained I could see the pain in his eyes. I froze in my tracks.

"Seeley are you okay?" Peaches asked me. I made unintelligible sounds.

"We'll get them back." Dusty told me.

"Really?" I asked Dusty.

"Of course. Friends stick together till the end. Now how will we get the word out?" Dusty asked me.

"How about a flash mob?" Peaches suggested.

"Perfect! Let's do this." I announced. We went to a dog park and scattered ourselves with in the same vicinity. We started a beat before we started singing.

Song: Helping Seeley find his family.

Dusty, Peaches, Fox, Preston, and Eddie: (Singing.) Hey hey everybody we have something to say. We may seem as different as the night is from the day. (The other dogs turn to watch.)

If you look a little deeper then you will see that I'm just like you and you're just like me. (Seeley watches his friends.)

Hey hey everybody we're here to announce that the magic of friendship is what it's all about. (Peaches and Eddie are shown dancing together.)

We thought we were as different as the night is from the day until Seeley Fletcher helped us see another way. (Seeley blushes.)

So get up then get down if you're gonna come around! (Preston jumps off of a bench.)

We won't stop until Seeley's family is found.(Some other dogs start to join the group.)

So get up then get down cause we need to make a sound! (Eddie climbs a tree so he can be heard more easily.)

We won't stop until Seeley's family is found!

Peaches: (Singing.) Hey! Hey paws up now! We're sending a message through the town. (Peaches hops around excitedly.)

Paws go up then come down! It's a full-blown party all around. (The humans watch in confusion.)

Eddie: Generous, Honesty. (Preston is shown first, then Fox.)

Fox: Laughter, kindness, loyalty! (Peaches, Dusty, and Preston are shown in that order.)

Dusty: (Singing.) Seeley helped us each to see all that we can be. (Dusty winks at Seeley.)

So get up then get down if you're gonna come around! (More dogs join the crowd.)

We won't stop until Seeley's family is found. (The gang as well as some bystanders start dancing.)

So get up then get down cause we need to make a sound! (Everyone starts rhythmically stomping their paws.)

We won't stop until Seeley's family is found! (Seeley joins the group.)

Seeley: (Singing.) I promise to be myself no matter what I do. (The crowd parts to let Seeley in.)

Even if we're different I want you to be true to you. (Seeley joins his friends.)

If you follow me we can put our differences aside! We'll stick together and work side by side. (The camera spins around Seeley.)

Seeley and friends: (Singing.) Now jump up and make a sound! Stomp your paws turn around. (The entire group turns around.)

Start now and make a change gonna come around. (More pets join.)

Now jump up and make a sound! Stomp your paws turn around. (Seeley is amazed that so many people are rallying around him.)

Start now and make a change gonna come around. (The entire dog park joins Seeley.)

Jump up and make a sound! Stomp your paws turn around. Work together friends for life gonna come around! (The entire group sends a Twilight Bark.)

**Seeley's point of view.**

I looked around at the crowd that had formed. "Thank you all." I told them. I got a bunch of you're welcomes in response.

"A true hero leads by not by forcing others to bow before him. But inspiring others to stand by him." Dusty told me.

"Now we need to find them. They've gone to Texas." I told my friends.

"Road trip!" Eddie squeaked.

"Let's do this! Now we need a ride." Preston told us. I used my heightened hearing to find a ride.

"Follow me!" I told my friends. We found a moving truck headed to Texas. We carefully hid under furniture. Once the door closed we got out from under the furniture.

"Next stop Texas." Dusty explained.

"It's too quiet in here. We need marching off to battle music." Eddie told us.

Song: Do You Hear the Pets Sing?

Seeley: (Singing.) Do you hear the animals sing? Singing the song of oppressed pets! (Seeley perches on a stool.)

It is a music of animals that will never be mistreated again! (Seeley's friends nod in agreement.)

When your heartbeat echoes the beating of the drums! There is a future that starts when tomorrow comes! (Seeley's friends join Seeley.)

Everyone: (Singing.) Will you join in the crusade? Who wants to be brave and stand with me? (Seeley hopes he finds his family in time.)

Somewhere beyond these doors is there a world you long to see? (Eddie is glad to finally see Seeley happy.)

Do you hear the animals sing? Do you hear the distant roar of the drums? There is a life that will start when tomorrow comes! (Everyone poses.)

**Seeley's point of view.**

Spirits were much higher after that song. "That was fun! We should do this more often." Eddie told me excitedly.

"I must agree with Eddie. It livens things up." Peaches added.

"Well we've got a few states to go. What do we do now?" Dusty asked me.

"I'm not sure. We're rather limited in this space. We could aways take a nap first. Don't want to be tired when we face the kidnappers." I yawned. So we all snuggled up on a futon.

"I shall lead them on a merry chase." Eddie yawned.

"Go to sleep Eddie." Fox told Eddie.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Empty chairs and empty tables.

Seeley's point of view.

We made a stop in New Mexico the next morning. "I'll be right back, I need to go use a tree." I told my friends. So I left to relieve myself. As I turned to go back I saw a figure Preston's size approaching me. "Guys I said I'd be right back. There's no need to worry." I told what I thought was Preston.

The figure split into another figure. I tried to run but was knocked out. I woke up in a room that reminded me of my old room feeling disoriented. "Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" A voice asked me. I focused my eyes and saw Freya standing in front of me.

"Mom? Where am I?" I asked her.

"There was a horrible accident. I'm sorry Seeley, your friends didn't make it." Mom told me. I began crying openly.

"No, it can't be. They can't be dead." I stammered. In desperation I threw myself into my adoptive mother's embrace. She held me close.

"I'm so sorry. We did everything we could. That girl of your's fought her death with all she could. At least I was able to save you." Mom told me.

"But what's the point? I'm nothing without them. I truly loved Dusty and I can't stand to go on without her." I sobbed.

"I know it's going to be hard. But things are only going to get better." Mom told me. She carefully helped me out of my dog costume, which was absolutely filthy and full of holes.

"I'll let you have some time alone now." Mom told me. I laid down on the cushion I had woken up on and sobbed. I felt a small paw on my shoulder. It couldn't be Eddie, he was dead. I lifted my head and saw Eddie.

"Eddie you're alive! But how did you get here?" I asked Eddie.

"I hid in your bag before you went to take a bathroom break. I couldn't just let you go alone. Where are the others?" Eddie asked me. I gave him a heartbroken look.

"They're all gone." I sobbed.

"They can't be gone. There's still hope. They might still be out there." Eddie told me.

"Would mom lie to me about something like that?" I asked Eddie.

"Why not? Think about all the things she's lied to you about." Eddie told me. I suddenly remembered something that happened while I was unconscious.

"Why do you even keep him around? He's not your real son." A voice growled.

"The master makes me keep him around. I never really loved him. The master needs his DNA which means he has to stay here. We'll dispose of him once he serves his purpose." Mom told the man. I snapped back to reality.

I collapsed onto my bed. "Seeley what's wrong?" Eddie asked me.

"It was a lie. All of it was a lie. Mom never loved me." I sobbed. I heard footsteps outside and Eddie dove back into my bag.

"I came to check on you. You seemed really upset." Mom told me. I couldn't bear to look at her.

"It was a lie." I stuttered.

"What did you say?" Mom asked me.

"It was all a lie. Everything you ever told me was a lie. You told me that I needed to hide from the outside world. When all this time I should have been hiding from you. You never really loved me. I was only a bargaining chip to you. I'm leaving to find my friends. Goodbye mother." I growled, as I grabbed my bag. Everything went black again.

Eddie's point of view.

It took a few car rides but I found my friends just outside of Texas. "Eddie! Where did you come from?" Dusty asked me.

"There's no time to explain, Seeley needs our help right now. I think his adoptive mother and her master are planning to kill him." I panted.

"Let's go guys! Seeley needs us." Preston told us. So we dashed off to Seeley's rescue.

"I hope we can find him in time." Fox told me.

"I know we can. Nothing can separate us." I told Fox.

Seeley's point of view.

I woke up in a cage with a new bulky collar on my neck. Some one was gently rubbing my back. "Mom, is that you?" I asked the person.

"It's okay sweetie, you've been asleep for 9 hours now." The voice told me.

"I had this dream that my adoptive mother didn't love me and my friends were dead." I told the voice.

"Did he finally wake up? Ooh can I see him? Can I mom?" Another voice asked. My vision cleared and I realized that a female dog was holding me. She smelled vaguely familiar

"Who are you?" I asked the female dog. She smiled at me. Another Kittuppy joined us.

"Seeley, is it really you? Oh my goodness you've grown so much." The kittuppy told me. I had a moment of clarity and realized who it was.

"Dad?" I asked my dad.

"I know it's hard for you to understand. Every moment we were separated I wanted to be with you. We've always loved you Seeley." Dad told me. I collapsed in his arms and sobbed.

"Are you okay?" Mom asked me.

"I've waited so long for this moment. I've never had a dad before." I sniffled. My dad held me close.

"Seven months later I get to hold my baby boy. I've watched you grow up from the shadows. We were allowed to see you from a distance. We weren't allowed to have contact with you. We did get to talk to Preston though. He let us know how you were doing. We've always loved you." Dad told me.

"You must be Seeley. I'm Meggie. I've wanted to meet you for so long." Meggie told me.

"Hi I'm Marty. I'm your brother. It's nice to meet you." Marty told me.

"I'm Jess. I'm also your sister. I can definitely see the family resemblance." Jess told me.

"Hello Artie, I'm Flynn. I'm also your brother. It's going to be fun having another guy around." Flynn told me.

"Hi I'm Pippin. I'm just so happy to meet you." Pippin told me excitedly. A voice mad us all turn around.

"Aha the lost brother has returned. And look at this, all of his friends have ditched him." Bingley hissed.

"My friends didn't abandon me! Your mother kidnapped me." I growled.

"Guess the cat's out of the bag. Don't know why they kept you around. You've always been the soft one. I'm more useful than you are." Bingley told me. I simply turned my back.

"Why aren't you fighting back?" Bingley asked me.

Song: Seeley's Breakthrough.

Seeley: (Singing.) I chose the road that lead to nowhere. (Seeley's ears droop.)

I finally felt like I was free. (Seeley remembers meeting Dusty.)

But all I did, was put my self in a different type of prison. And all I thought about was me. (Seeley realizes that he put his friends in danger.)

I played the cards to my advantage. In everything I put myself first. (Bingley is confused be Seeley's actions.)

When I added up my winnings, the ones I loved I hurt the worst. (Seeley worries that something has happened to Dusty.)

Now I have a new path. Another chance to get things right. (Seeley turns to look at his parents.)

There may be people along the way that try to make us lose our footing. (Seeley remembers finding out the truth about his adoptive mom.)

But the most difficult journey is through the heart. (Seeley joins his family.)

The most difficult part is changing from the person you used to be. (Seeley realizes how much he's changed.)

Unless you see how much you could gain. (Artie smiles down at Artie.)

Life will blaze a trail for you if you chose to follow it. Any thing can happen if you believe. (Seeley remembers wanting to go outside.)

If I follow where my heart is leading, I will have the strength to do what's right. (Artie puts his paw on Seeley's shoulder.)

There may be people along the way that try to make us lose our footing. (Bingley gives Seeley a disapproving look.)

But the most difficult journey is through the heart. (Seeley's eyes begin to tear up.)

**Seeley's point of view.**

Bingley sat there and glared at me. "How could you possibly be happy here? You're a prisoner." Bingley growled.

"I finally have what I've always wanted. I have a real family." I told Bingley.

"Well here soon I'll have your powers. My master is going to use your DNA to make me a super solider." Bingley cackled.

"That doesn't matter." I told Bingley.

"I'll be twice the person you are. How can you say that doesn't matter?" Bingley asked me.

"I can handle not being the most powerful hero on earth. But my family needs me more. Family is more important to me." I told Bingley.

"At least I don't have an electromagnet in my chest. I won't get tired as easily. Well duty calls. Enjoy your life while you still have it." Bingley mocked.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Seeley's choice.

Seeley's point of view.

So I sat in my cage and visited with my family. "What's that weird thing in you chest?" Meggie's boyfriend Gatsby asked me.

"It keeps dangerous metal from entering my heart. I guess it's the only thing keeping me alive." I explained.

"That's incredible." Gatsby told me. I heard footsteps and turned to see an old familiar face.

"Doctor Jackson? You're our kidnapper? But why?" I asked doctor Jackson.

"Oh sweet naive Seeley. I've lived in your master's shadow for far too long. Now I've got his greatest creation in my clutches. I could kill you right now and no one would ever know you existed. But what's the fun of that?" Doctor Jackson asked me. I set up to do the super bark but a powerful shock ripped through my body.

"What did you do to me?" I snarled. Doctor Jackson opened the cage and picked me up.

"That's my version of your owner's power stabilizing collar. Except it gives you a powerful shock if you try using your powers. Every time you try to use your powers I set the shock power higher. The highest setting would short out your Arc reactor." Doctor Jackson cackled, as he moved the setting on the remote higher.

"What do you need my family for? I'm the one you want." I told doctor Jackson.

"I need them for ransom money. You're the real reason I kidnapped them. I knew you'd figure everything out and come looking for them. I need your DNA to create the most powerful super solider the world has seen. Not sure what I'll do with you afterwards. I guess your actions will decide your fate." Doctor Jackson told me. So he placed me on a slick metal table and injected me with something.

At that moment I collapsed and couldn't move. "Do you like it? It's a temporary paralyzing injection. Should last maybe 2 hours tops. It will keep you from escaping at least. This shouldn't hurt much. Just going to take a couple vials of blood. One to use to make Bingley a super solider and the other one will be saved for something special." Doctor Jackson explained, as he drew two vials of blood from my body. I wanted to puke but couldn't move.

"Alright now let's get you somewhere more comfortable." Doctor Jackson told me, as he picked me up again. He placed me on a ratty cushion with a blanket on it and put a muzzle on me. He connected the Muzzle to a long leash.

"Now stay put. I don't want to have to sedate you again." Doctor Jackson cackled. I laid there helplessly. In an attempt to stay sane I sent a telepathic message to Dusty. I received a painful shock but at this point I really didn't care.

"Dusty can you hear me? I need your help. My kidnapper has temporarily paralyzed me. I can't talk long because I'm wearing this collar that violently shocks me if I use my powers. Please hurry Dusty, I'm really scared." I told Dusty telepathically.

**Dusty's point of view.**

After receiving that telepathic message we started working harder to find Seeley. "Alright here's how it's going to work. Eddie you will disarm the cameras. Preston will be our eyes and ears on the outside. Fox will come with me to find Seeley and his family. Is everyone okay with this plan?" I asked my friends. Everyone nodded.

"How do you want me to distract them?" Peaches asked me.

"You'll think of something." I told Peaches.

"I just hope he's okay. I was supposed to take care of him." Preston sighed.

"You took great care of him. He knows you love him." I explained.

"I promised his parents that I'd always take care of him. It should have been me that got kidnapped. I've never had children, but for a while with Seeley I felt like a father. The days I spent raising him were the best days of my life. I hope we find him in time." Preston told us.

"We will, I promise. You've taken great care of him and he loves you a lot." I explained.

"I hope you're right." Preston sighed.

"Come on guys, Seeley wouldn't want us to be sad. He'd tell us to get right back up and keep going." Fox told us. The sun went down and we found shelter in a truck headed for Texas.

Song: Where ever you are.

Dusty: Come out moon, please come out wishing star. Come out come out, where ever you are. (Dusty watches the stars.)

I'm out here on my own all alone and wide awake. Come find me. (Dusty shivers.)

My stomach's empty and it's cold. My heart is ready to break, come find me. (Dusty wishes Seeley was with her.)

I need him to come here and find me. Cause without him I'm completely lost. (Dusty starts crying.)

I've made a wish on all the stars. It doesn't seem to have done much good so far. (Dusty lets out a sad sigh.)

All I can do is dream of you. Where ever you are. (Fox is shown watching Dusty.)

I'll hear your laugh, I'll see you smile. I'll finally get to see you again. (Dusty remembers Seeley smile.)

But once the sun begins to rise, I will still lose you. (Dusty snaps back to reality.)

Because it was only a dream and when I open up my eyes I will lose you. (Dusty sobs.)

I once believed in for ever. But I've found out that for ever is too good to be true. (Dusty wipes her eyes.)

I've made a wish on all the stars. It doesn't seem to have done much good so far. (Fox wishes he could comfort Dusty.)

There's nothing else that I can do. Except to dream of you. (Dusty gains hope that she will see Seeley again.)

And wonder if you're dreaming too. Where ever you are. (Seeley is shown sleeping.)

Where ever you are. (Dusty falls asleep.)

**Dusty's point of view.**

After what seemed like minutes Fox woke me up. "Dusty wake up. Our stop is almost here." Fox told me. I sighed and grabbed my satchel.

"I want you all to know that no matter what happens that I still care for all of you. These last few days have been the best days of my life. Thank you all." I told my friends.

"We wouldn't be here without you. Now let's go save our friend." Fox told me.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: I think we can do it but we need to work together.

Seeley's point of view.

After laying there for an hour I started regaining mobility. I was able to move my head first. "Wanted to come check on you. I see you can move your head now. It's a start." Freya told me.

"Why did you do this to me? I thought you loved me." I stuttered. I was just regaining the ability to talk.

"I was perfectly happy before you and Preston came along. I had a mate and 2 kids. Then doctor Fletcher assigned you guys to me. While I must admit that you were a cute baby I never saw you as anything more than business." Freya told me. I wanted to cry but couldn't.

"I have real parents that love me more than you ever did. I don't need you anymore." I explained.

"You need me more than you know. I must go, my master is calling." Freya told me.

Dusty's point of view.

We stopped outside the warehouse to go over the plan once more. "Does everyone know what their job is?" I asked my friends. Everyone nodded.

"I think we can do this." Peaches giggled.

"I know we can do this." I replied. I put my paw in the circle. "Here's to saving Artie." I explained.

"Let's do this!" Eddie cheered, as he put his paw in the circle.

"Let's go show them what we're made of." Preston told us, as he put his paw in the circle.

"Yes indeedy!" Peaches squeaked, as she put her paw into the circle.

"Yay." Fox cheered quietly, as he put his paw in the circle.

Song: Time to come Together.

Dusty: (Singing.)It's time for all of us to come together. We can only hope that things will get better. (Everyone throws their paws in the air.)

It's our chance to take a stand. So come on and lend a helping hand. (Everyone goes to do their part.)

Dusty, Fox, Preston, Peaches, and Eddie: Fix this mess, it's going to be alright. (Dusty is worried that Seeley is dead.)

We won't go down without a fight. (Eddie fiddles with a security camera.)

Mix it up and help a friend. (Fox comforts Dusty.)

It will all work out in the end. (Seeley is shown regaining mobility in his tail.)

It's time to show that we've got team spirit. Sing it loud so everyone can hear it. (Peaches waits for an opportunity to distract the guard dogs.)

We'll prove that we're strong. Come one everyone sing-along. (Dusty hums to herself.)

It's amazing how we've all come together. Things are only going to get better. (Preston is shown watching the action from the glass roof.)

It's amazing how we've all come together. Things are only going to get better. (Seeley gets mobility back in his paws.)

Fix this mess, it's going to be alright. (Bingley is shown watching Seeley.)

We won't go down without a fight. (Fox is worried about running into the villains.)

It will all work out in the end. (Dusty is proud of her team.)

**Peaches' point of view.**

Meanwhile I was being held captive by the guard dogs. "Give us one reason why we shouldn't tear you apart." The guard dog known as Bingley told me.

"I'm great and finding food and I can sing." I suggested.

"We'll keep you alive for now. But no funny business." Bingley's sister Joy told me.

"No funny business, I promise." I replied. We sat there in awkward silence before I spoke up. "Wanna hear the song I sing to my parents? Oops I mean the song they sang to me." I asked them.

"Um sure why not." Bingley replied.

Song: Squirrel Ballad.

Peaches: (Singing.) When you come face to face with devastation there's a simple explanation. (Bingley and Joy look confused.)

Your mere putty in some one else's paws. And no matter how they form it know that we must be resilient! (Bingley: This isn't what I had in mind.)

We won't lose our spirit as we sing this silly song! (Peaches smiles as the two dogs give her confused looks.)

When I was a little squirrel a raging blaze destroyed my forest. (Peaches remembers losing her parents.)

So I struck out on my own! The whole world became my home. (Bingley and Joy look horrified.)

So I lived in 1,000 holes! And cut a rug underground with moles! (Peaches bounces around happily.)

Now my memories are blurred and their faces are obscured. But I still know the words of this song. (Peaches is really glad that the dogs are buying this song.)

When the jingle bells have been jangled! And all your loved ones have been mangled. (Joy looks terrified.)

Listen to this jingle that I'm singing! (Peaches dances around.)

Because it's chords are hypnotizing and everyone's harmonizing! So please stop your crying and sing along with me! (Peaches poses dramatically.)

**Peaches' point of view.**

I looked at the two guard dogs and they looked horrified. "Tough crowd." I chuckled.

"Please don't hurt us." Joy whined.

"She's just a squirrel. How much harm could she really do to us?" Bingley scoffed.

"Let me sing the other song my parents used to sing." I told them.

"No! Please don't!" Bingley and Joy whimpered.

"Now that's more like it." I thought.

Dusty's point of view.

Fox and I were sneaking around the warehouse. I managed to run into a pair of legs. "I gave you guys a job to do." Brujon growled.

"Brujon, why are you here?" Fox asked Brujon.

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention I live here. Now give me that collar and you two can be on your way." Brujon growled.

"We don't answer to you anymore. We're here to free our friend Seeley." I told Brujon.

"That mutt is pretty much dead anyways. I had high hopes for you two. Just like I did for your parents." Brujon told us. My eyes got really big.

"What?" I asked Brujon.

"Oh didn't I tell you about that? Your parents were my hardest workers. At least they were until you two came along. They started slacking off and sometimes skipped work completely. I met you two long before I hired you." Brujon told us.

I suddenly remembered back to the night my parents died. I had heard voices and fighting outside. Then there was nothing. "Let's see what they died protecting." I remembered the voice saying. I remembered clawing the murderer in the face. Right in the same place Brujon had his scar.

"It was you! You killed my parents." I yelped.

"Took you long enough to remember that." Brujon cackled.

"Hello, my name is Dusty Montoya. You killed my parents. Prepare to die." I growled, as I unsheathed my claws.

"Now let's be rational." Brujon told me.

"Hello, my name is Dusty Montoya. You killed my parents. Prepare to die!" I hissed. We were yards away from a stairwell.

"Stop saying that!" Brujon yelled.

"Give me what I want." I growled.

"Yes I'll give you anything." Brujon told me.

"I want my parents back you jerk!" I hissed. I clawed him in the face and he tumbled down the stairs and landed with a hard thud.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: The hero needs a hero.

Seeley's point of view.

Bingley stood and taunted me. "I have your powers and more now. I bet you feel pretty rotten right alone and helpless." Bingley taunted.

"I'm not alone. I'm not powerless either. I have a power you lack that I found with my friends. Fox who seeks the truth no matter what represents the power of honesty! Dusty who chose to protect her brother even if it put her job at risk represents the element of kindness! Peaches who faced danger and sang happily is the embodiment of laughter!" I told Bingley.

"Preston who gave up a great opportunity to make my dream come true represents the element of generosity! And Eddie who stood by my side even when he knew he was putting himself in danger represents the element of loyalty." I told Bingley.

"But you're just one dog." Bingley told me.

"I may be just one dog but I can make a difference. I didn't realize that I was missing a power. I found it when I realized how glad I was that my friends would save me. That power was the power of friendship. You may have my powers but you can't wield them because you don't have the strongest power of all. The power of friendship!" I told Bingley.

Bingley fell to the ground. The injection backfired. Bingley was losing his powers. "I'm powerless." Bingley stammered.

"Any powers you had are gone! You will never rule over anyone you revealed your true self." I told Bingley.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know I could make people join me another way." Bingley sniffled.

"The magic of friendship exists everywhere. You can search for it, or for ever be alone. It's your choice." I told Bingley.

"All I've ever done is drive people apart. I don't know anything about friendship." Bingley stuttered.

"I bet I know some people who can teach you." I told Bingley. I knew my friends could help him.

"Thanks Seeley. I've always loved you like a brother. I should probably get back to work. I'll see you later." Bingley explained.

Dusty's point of view.

Fox was still staring at me in fear. "You just killed our boss." Fox squeaked.

"Yeah you've been saying that for the past 5 minutes." I sighed.

"But you seriously just killed our boss." Fox stuttered.

"He killed our parents. End of story." I told Fox.

"He has a mate. What if she comes after us?" Fox asked me.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there. Now come on." I sighed.

"I'm scared." Fox whimpered.

"Man up, Fox. We have to save Seeley. I have a feeling that Seeley and his family are in different rooms, so let's split up." I told Fox. He groaned and trotted off to find Seeley's family. I ran right into a guard dog.

"Oh hello little kitty. What brings you here?" The guard asked me.

"You're not going to kill me?" I asked the dog.

"Of course not! I've got a new lease on life. I'm Bingley, what's your name?" Bingley asked me.

"I'm Dusty." I told Bingley.

"You must be Seeley's friend. I'll take you to see him." Bingley told me.

"Bingley! Get in here!" Bingley's owner snapped.

"Oops! Sorry I've got to go. Bye Dusty." Bingley told me.

"Bye Bingley." I told Bingley. I was completely confused by this.

Seeley's point of view.

I could still barely move but began to devise a plan. My jaws were very strong, I could easily snap the muzzle off. I waited for doctor Jackson to come in before I tried. He walked in holding a gun that I hoped wasn't intended for me.

"The ransom call has been made. I can see you're still battling that paralyzing agent I injected you with. This gun isn't currently intended for you by the way. There seems to be an infestation in this building. Squirrels got in and I can't find them." Doctor Jackson told me.

I struggled to my feet and set up to do the Super Bark. I Super Barked which broke the muzzle open and caused doctor Jackson to fall backwards. In the process he accidentally set off the gun, which fired a bullet into my chest. I fell to the ground in pain. I was quickly losing conciousness.

"This is why you shouldn't defy me. My assistant just picked up the ransom so I'll be on my way. Enjoy what little bit of life you have life.I'll take this" Doctor Jackson cackled, as he stole my arc reactor. He left me to suffer alone. My collar had lost all power so I sent one last plea to Dusty and Preston.

Dusty's point of view.

I walked in to find Seeley clinging to life. A small pool of blood was forming around him. "Seeley are you okay?" I asked Seeley. He looked up at me helplessly.

"You came back for me" Seeley coughed.

"I had to come back. I'm going to get you out of here I promise." I told Seeley. I held Seeley close. He yelped in pain. "I'm sorry." I told Seeley.

"Don't you fret Dusty. I don't feel any pain. You're here and that's all I need right now." Seeley told me. I found a blanket and wrapped him in it. He was falling asleep quickly.

"Stay with me Seeley. Keep talking." I told Seeley. He smiled.

"I can see a bright light. It's calling me." Seeley told me.

"You will live, I promise that you will live." I sobbed.

"Yes Dusty, forbid me to die. I will obey, I'll keep trying." Seeley coughed.

"Keep talking." I told him.

"I have one last confession. It's a story of one who found his calling. Of some one who only learned to love when you were by my side. You were my new dream." Seeley coughed. He lost conciousness at that moment. I kept holding him and crying. Preston came and joined us.

"Is he?" Preston began to ask.

"He's just barely clinging to life. He can't die. I love him too much." I sobbed. Preston lifted me onto my back and grabbed Seeley by the collar.

"Hang on tight, it's going to be a rough ride." Preston told me, as he sped out of the building.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: I'll be the angel by your side, I will get you through the night.

Dusty's point of view.

We had finally made it out of the building. Seeley was barely breathing. A man who I assumed was doctor Fletcher met us at the door. He bent down and took Seeley from Preston.

"Well done Preston." Doctor Fletcher told Preston. I saw that my purpose was fulfilled and turned to leave.

"Dad, I think Seeley brought some friends home." Penny told her dad.

"Here kitty kitty. Did you help Seeley find his way out of those harsh streets? Come on sweetie, let's take you home. Your friends can come too." Doctor Fletcher told me, as he coaxed me out of my hiding place. Fox and Peaches had already joined him.

"It's okay Dusty, just trust him." Fox told me. I nervously joined them. We proceeded to get in his van.

"Where are we going?" Penny asked her dad.

"My friend Crosby has a lab down here and owes me a favor." Doctor Fletcher explained. He pulled an Arc reactor out of a small case.

"Well that escalated quickly." I thought.

"Doctor Jackson has wanted to steal my Arc Reactor design for years. I figured I might wind up needing this." Doctor Fletcher explained, as he popped the Arc Reactor into Seeley's chest. I went over and laid down beside him and sobbed.

"Hey, you must be Dusty. Seeley told us all about you. I'm his mother Lilly." Lilly told me.

"It's so nice to meet you. I'm so worried about him." I sniffled. Lilly held me close.

"I can tell you really love him. He's lucky to have you." Lilly explained.

"I'm nothing but a thief and a stray. I don't deserve this." I told Lilly.

"That's all in the past. You have been forgiven. You've proven that your past doesn't matter. Welcome to the family Dusty. And welcome to the family Fox and Peaches." Lilly told me. I hugged her tightly.

"It's been so long since I've had a mother." I cried.

"You don't have a mom?" Lilly asked me.

"Our parents died when we were really young. Our uncle Scout raised us. We found out that this dog named Javert who was also our boss, killed our parents." I explained.

"Oh we know Javert pretty well." Seeley's dad sighed.

"You two will never be parentless again. You're family now." Lilly told me.

"Welcome to the family." Meggie giggled.

"Thanks Meggie. Wow I have a family now." I told them.

"Won't uncle Scout miss us?" Fox asked me. I hadn't even thought that far.

"Oh dear. we should probably go visit him soon and tell him." I told Fox. About 5 minutes later we made it to the vet's office. Doctor Fletcher carefully picked Seeley up and carried him into the building.

"Logan it's been ages since I've seen you. This must be Seeley, he's gotten so big since I saw him last." Crosby told doctor Fletcher.

"He's been shot. I wanted to see if you could fix him up for me." Doctor Fletcher told Crosby.

"I will gladly take care of him. Just sit tight in the waiting room and I'll take care of him." Crosby told us. I spent an hour nervously pacing around the room.

"Don't worry, Dusty. It's going to be okay." Preston told me.

"I really hope so, I don't want to lose him." I sighed. After what felt like years doctor Crosby came out of the operating room.

"How is he?" Doctor Fletcher asked Crosby.

"He's doing great! We got the bullet out just in time. He's starting to wake up if any one wants to visit him." Crosby told us.

"Go on, Dusty. Go see him." Lilly told me. I smiled and walked over to the recovery room. Seeley saw me coming and smiled.

"Hello beautiful." Seeley giggled.

"You had me scared for a while. We didn't think you would make it." I told Seeley.

"I couldn't leave you. Dusty there's something I've wanted to tell you. I love you. I've loved you since the day we met. Dusty, will you be my mate?" Seeley asked me. I teared up and hugged him.

"I was hoping you'd ask me that! I would love to be your mate." Dusty told me. My parents joined us a moment later.

"Mom, dad I have an announcement. Dusty and I are going to be mates." Seeley told his parents.

"That's great news! I'm so proud of you." Artie told Seeley. A week later we were completely settled in at doctor Fletcher's house. We held a small wedding outside for me and Seeley.

Song: Every Day.

Dusty: (Singing.) Every day you walk with stronger steps. The steps you take are longer. (Dusty and Seeley go outside.)

Don't worry about it Seeley. We've got lots of years ahead of us. I will never leave you and we can be together every day. (Dusty kisses Seeley on the cheek.)

Every day we'll remember the fireworks and the vow we made. (Dusty remembers their first date.)

A heart filled with love. (Fox is shown watching Dusty and Seeley.)

Fox: (Singing.) She was never mine to keep. (Fox is happy for Dusty.)

Seeley: The night I fell in love with you. (Seeley blushes as he remembers that night.)

Dusty: I looked into your eyes and immediately loved you. (Dusty remembers meeting Seeley.)

Seeley: With you I am home. (Seeley and Dusty gaze into each other's eyes.)

Seeley and Dusty: (Singing.) A heart filled with love. And I've never felt this way. (Seeley and Dusty kiss.)

**Seeley's dad joined us a moment later.**

Dusty: Sir this is a day I can never forget. (Dusty approaches Artie.)

Gratitude isn't nearly enough for giving me Seeley. (Dusty is nearly in tears.)

Our home will forever be with you. We will always prove our love to you and you will be a father to us both. (Dusty is thankful for having a family again.)


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: To see what you've been through, and all the ways you've made me proud of you.

Seeley's point of view.

A few days later doctor Fletcher took me to Fletcher Labs. "Are you locking me up again?" I squeaked. Doctor Fletcher laughed quietly.

"No I had something else in mind. The lessons you've learned since you left the lab have taught you well. You have proven that you're ready, Seeley." Doctor Fletcher told me.

"Ready for what?" I asked doctor Fletcher.

Song: Seeley's Destiny.

Doctor Fletcher: You've come such a long way. I've been watching you since the first day. (Doctor Fletcher remembers saving Seeley's life when he was a baby.)

I wanted to see how you might grow. (A very young Preston is shown playing with toddler Seeley.)

And see what you might do. (Doctor Fletcher chuckles as he remembers how Seeley used to wake up every morning singing.)

I've seen everything you've been through. (Seeley remembers finding out about his past.)

And I remember all the ways you've made me proud of you. (Seeley is shown practicing his powers.)

It's time now for your life to change. You've grown up and your new life has already begun. (Seeley is confused.)

To go where you want to go. To see what you want to see. (Seeley and Dusty's wedding is shown.)

To find out who you're meant to be. Because It's time for you to fulfill your destiny. (Doctor Fletcher opens a door.)

**Seeley's point of view.**

Inside the room was: my family, my friends, and the scientists that helped raise me. Doctor Fletcher bent down, removed my old power controlling collar, and slipped a brand new collar around my neck. He then proceeded to put a medal of honor around my neck. My friends joined me.

"You look just like a hero." Dusty told me.

"He is a true hero." Doctor Fletcher explained.

"A hero?" I asked doctor Fletcher.

"Since you've left the lab you've shown these qualities: unselfishness, softheartedness, dedication, honestness, enthusiasm, and the power of administration. These are all the qualities of a true hero." Doctor Fletcher told me.

"Does this mean I'm not your student any more?" I asked doctor Fletcher.

"Not in the same way as you were before. I will still help you but we're all your students now." Doctor Fletcher told me.

"Is there a book I should read about this?" I squeaked.

"There will be time for all of that. Now your friends and family are waiting for you to say something." Doctor Fletcher told me. I stepped up to the edge of the balcony.

"A little while ago I left Fletcher Labs to find out who I was meant to be. I had to depend on making friends, which wasn't something I knew much about. But now on a day like today I can say that I wouldn't be here without my friends. They have taught me so much and I am extremely grateful for them. Thank you all for getting me this far." I explained.

So I went to greet the guests. "Seeley I'm so proud of you." My dad told me.

"Thank you dad." I told my dad.

"Congratulations, my sweet baby brother. I love you Seeley." Preston chuckled.

"I love you too BBBFF." I told Preston.

"Congratulations bright eyes." Dusty told me.

"Thank you darling." I told Dusty, as I kissed her.

"What do you plan on doing now that you're free?" Eddie asked me.

"I don't know yet. I'll wait and see where life takes me." I told Eddie.

"You know, now that you're older I can take the arc reactor and shrapnel out if you wish." Doctor Fletcher told me.

"No thanks. It's become a part of me and I can't part with it. I think I'll keep it." I explained.

"Good choice Seeley. I'm proud of you." Doctor Fletcher told me.

"I'm proud of you Seeley. You are the dog I longed to be, You are a true hero." Bolt told me.

"That means a lot to me. You're my hero Bolt." I explained.

"You're the real hero. I just played one once. Now go have fun kiddo." Bolt told me. So we went to greet the crowd.

Song: Life In Hollywood.

Seeley: (Singing.) Life in Hollywood shimmers! (Seeley waves to the crowd.)

Life in Hollywood shines! (Dusty kisses Seeley on the cheek. Which causes him to blush.)

Because I know for certain that everything will be fine! (Seeley's friends and family lift him onto their shoulders.)

It's fine! (Spoken.) Yes everything is going to be just fine. (Seeley winks.)

**Seeley's point of view.**

And that about wraps it up. I was finally free to live my life. I worked hard to make up for lost time with my parents and siblings. Less than a year later we were celebrating the birth Preston and his wife Dixie's first litter.

"Congratulations Preston! What are their names?" I asked Preston.

"We have: Penelope, Gabriel, Izzy, Sulley, Marie, and Percy." Preston explained.

"They're so cute!" Dusty giggled.

"Thank you Dusty. I'm sure they'll adore their aunt Dusty and uncle Seeley." Dixie told Dusty.

"When do you think you and Dusty will have kids of your own?" Preston asked me.

"I'm not sure. We would love to have kids." I explained. Later that night we sat on the porch and enjoyed the night air.

"Preston and Dixie's pups are so cute." Dusty giggled.

"Just think that will be us soon." I told Dusty, as I kissed her belly. It was true, Dusty and I were going to be parents.

"When do you think we should tell them?" Dusty asked me.

"Let's give it a few days. It's Preston's time to shine." I told Dusty.

"Then it will be Peaches and Eddie's turn. Hiccup's mate Haddie told me they're also going to have a litter." Dusty explained.

"That's what I heard as well. Meggie and Gatsby are as well. This place is going to be a mess soon." I chuckled.

"It will all turn out okay. You're all I need." I told Dusty.

"I love you, my sweet bright eyes." Dusty giggled.

"I love you too Dusty." I told Dusty.

**The end.**


	20. Chapter 20

Bolt's Legacy: A Different Shade credits.

Song:You Found me. (Written by Bolt Fan 21.)

My life was like a prison. Life was never fair. (Seeley remembers his life in the lab.)

It was just a dream, of freedom in the open air. (Seeley is shown staring out the window.)

They say that life can change at any time. (Seeley remembers meeting his real parents.)

I'm not sure what to belive but whether it was luck or destiny I was saved. Because I found you. Or more specifically you found me. (Seeley remembers Dusty breaking into his room.)

I had never understood friendship until you showed me. (Seeley and Dusty are shown chasing each other around the yard.)

You helped me out of my shell. We created beautiful memories. (Seeley and Dusty become parents to 4 Kittuppies.)

Time moves so quickly. I hope you never leave me. (Seeley remembers thinking his friends had died.)

Now I will never be alone. When I'm with you I am happy. (Seeley is shown playing with his son Lucky.)

I will never forget that moment when you first smiled at me. (Seeley remembers watching the fireworks with Dusty.)

You taught me what love means. And gave me peace finally. (Seeley thinks back to the day he married Dusty.)

Every day with you is the happiest day of my life. (Seeley and Dusty celebrate their anniversary.)

The only thing I know is that time flies. I will always love you Dusty. You have a special place in my heart. (Seeley kisses Dusty.)

**Cast:**

**Artie, uncle Scout: James Franco.**

**Lilly, Dusty, Lisbon: Bolt Fan 21.**

**Audrey, Peaches, Joy, Bubbles: Tara Strong.**

**Presto, Preston, Hiccup, Frank: Nathan Fillion.**

**Young Seeley, young Preston, young Hiccup: Daniel Huttlestone. (Gavroche from Les Miserables.)**

**Freya: Helena Bonham Carter.**

**Seeley: Jensen Ackles. (Dean Winchester.)**

I had never understood friendship until you showed me.

**Eddie: Ed Helms.**

**Fox, Gatsby: Jay Bruchel.**

**Brujon/Javert: David Morrissey.**

**Bolt: John Travolta.**

**Doctor Fletcher, Bingley: Benedict Cumberbatch.**

**Meggie, Jess, Pippin: Amanda Seyfried.**

**Oliver, Flynn, Marty: Zachary Levi.**

_**Songs:**_

_**Flying my Colors: Nathan Fillion, Daniel Huttlestone, Tara Strong.**_

_**Morning in Fletcher Labs: Daniel Huttlestone.**_

You helped me out of my shell. We created beautiful memories.

_**Mother Knows Best: Helena Bonham Carter.**_

_**Mr Hug a Bug Bear.**_

_**One Jump Ahead: Bolt Fan 21, Jay Bruchel, ensemble.**_

_**Little people: Daniel Huttlestone.**_

_**My BBBFF: Daniel Huttlestone.**_

_**When Will My Life begin: Jensen Ackles.**_

_**At the End of the Day: Bolt Fan 21, David Morrissey, ensemble.**_

_**In My Life: Bolt Fan 21, Jensen Ackles, Jay Bruchel, Bolt Fan 21,**_

_**When Will My Life Begin (Reprise.): Jensen Ackles.**_

_**Five For All Forever: Bolt Fan 21, Tara Strong, Jensen Ackles, Jay Bruchel, Nathan Fillion.**_

_**Strange New World: Jensen Ackles.**_

_**Mother Knows Best Reprise: Helena Bonham Carter.**_

Time moves so quickly. I hope you never leave me.

_**I Know It's Today: Daniel Huddlstone.**_

_**Welcome Home: Bolt Ban 21, Zachary Levi, James Franco, Amanda Seyfried.**_

_******I See the Light: Bolt Fan 21, Jensen Ackles.**_

_******Helping Seeley find his family: ****Bolt Fan 21, Ed Helms, Jensen Ackles, Jay Bruchel, Nathan Fillion.**_

_******Do You Hear the Pets Sing?: Bolt Fan 21, Tara Strong, Jensen Ackles, Jay Bruchel, Nathan Fillion, Ed Helms.**_

_******Seeley's Breakthrough: Jensen Ackles.**_

**Where ever you are: Bolt Fan 21.**

******_Time to come Together: Bolt Fan 21, Tara Strong, Jay Bruchel, Nathan Fillion, Ed Helms._**

**_Squirrel Ballad: _****_Tara Strong._**

******_Every Day: Bolt Fan 21, Jensen Ackles, Jay Bruchel._**

******_Seeley's Destiny: Benedict Cumberbatch._**

_**Life In Hollywood: Jensen Ackles.**_

**You Found Me: Written by Bolt Fan 21.**

Now I will never be alone. When I'm with you I am happy.

Bolt's Legacy: A Different Element.

Some people are naturally great. Others achieve greatness. Then some have yet to find their greatness.

Seeley: One day you'll take my place, Lucky. You're going to prove to everyone that you are a true hero.

Lucky: But I don't have my powers yet. Just this weird collar. What does this even do?

Seeley: You'll understand some day. It's something you have to figure out for yourself.

Lucky: You can't even give me a hint?

Seeley: Sorry Lucky, I promised I wouldn't.

Doctor Fletcher: I've given each of them a special collar based on their personalities. They each represent a different element of friendship. Castiel has the element of Joy. Amaryllis has the element of giving. Auggie has the element of truth. Percy is the element of dedication. To Kiara I've given the element of love. And to Lucky I've given the element of leadership.

Doctor Fletcher: My colleague doctor Jackson is still out there. When he comes back we'll be ready for him.

**Bolt's Legacy: A Different Element. Coming this October.**


End file.
